Bands Battle
by R5AAFan
Summary: M-Boys and Hot-Girls have been rival bands since forever. Both gangs always trying to humiliate and annoy the other. They all say they have a kind of love/hate relationship, but more hate. Or is it love? *Auslly, Trez, Dallas/Cassidy, Ethan/Brooke, Elliot/Kira, but major Auslly* *I don't own A&A* *Characters OOC* *Genres: Friendship, Romance, Family, (a bit of) Drama*
1. Sleep-Over & Evil Plan

**Hey! This is my second story!**

**By the way, this isn't inspired by The Battle of Bands. I didn't even know that movie existed until I made a research on the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm currently at a sleepover with my best friends Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke. The five of us have been best friends since kindergarden. We all had a point in common: The M-Boys.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ally Dawson and I'm sixteen years old. Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, and I are the most popular girls in our school. Together, we're a band called The Hot-Girls. The M-Boys are the most popular guys in our school. Usually, the popular guys and girls would be together, right? Wrong. We all hate eachother. The M-Boys are also a band. It contains Dez Miller, Ethan Martinez, Dallas Martin, Elliot Moore, and the worst of them; Austin Moon. I think it's obvious why they call themselves The M-Boys: Their names all start with an M.

Both groups mostly sing song covers, though we sometimes play originals.

Anyways, both of our groups have been ennemies forever. And since we're popular, everyone have their own thoughts about us. Some are on our side, some are on their side (idiots), and some ship us, a Supergirl with an M-Boy (even more idiots).

I'm the leader of The Hot-Girls. Kira and I play guitar, Trish plays bass, Cassidy plays keyboard, and Brooke plays drums. I'm the lead singer, but we all sing.

Austin's the leader of The M-Boys. He and Elliot play guitar. Dez plays bass, Dallas plays keyboard and raps, and Ethan plays drums. Austin's the lead singer.

"So, what songs are we performing, tomorrow?" Kira asks. Tomorrow, we have a gig at the Melody Diner **(1)**, a restaurant in the mall.

"Rolling in the Deep **(1)**, Since U Been Gone **(1)**, and Fashion Break **(2)**." I tell her.

"Fashion Break is an original. I thought we weren't going to play originals." Cass tells me.

"I changed my mind." I shrug.

"Should we practice?" Kira asks.

"Won't your dad mind?" Trish asks her.

"No. Remember? The practice room is sound proof."

"Kira! My nail polish isn't dry, yet!" Brooke tells her.

"Well, blow on it!" Cass tells her.

"Fine!" She huffs. She starts blowing on it.

"Are you done, yet?" Trish asks her.

"No!" She continues blowing on her nails.

"Well, just continue blowing them on the way to the practice room. Let's go." We all get up and make our way to Kira's practice room. Her dad is the owner of Starr Records **(1)**, so they're rich.

We get in and take our place. I go at the mic, Cass at her keyboard, Kira at another mic with her guitar, Trish at another mic with her bass, and Brooke to her drums. We always let our instruments here, because it's where we practice all the time.

"Alright, what song do we begin with?" Cass asks us.

"Since U Been Gone. Then, Rolling in the Deep, and we'll finish with Fashion Break. That's also the order we'll play them, tomorrow." I tell them. They nod.

Austin's P.O.V.

I'm currently hanging out with my best buds Elliot, Ethan, Dez, and Dallas. We're hanging out at Elliot's house.

"So, guys, wanna hang out at the mall, after school, tomorrow?" Ethan asks us.

"Sure." We all agree.

"Hey, I heard Hot-Girls are performing at Melody Diner, tomorrow." Dez tells us.

"Why would we want to know that?" Dallas scoffs.

"Wait, it's actually good to know." I tell him.

"Why?" Ethan asks me.

"We can try to get a gig right after them and humiliate them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Elliot chuckles. "What song do we humiliate them with?"

"Our special song in their honour, duh!" I tell them. Yup, we have a song written especially for them called Hot-Stuff. They hate it, and we know it. Great, we'll have some fun. Dallas picks up his phone and calls Melody Diner **(1)**. It works. We have a gig tomorrow, right after them.

See, the girls and us have some kind of... A bit like a love/hate relationship, but more hate. We kind of flirt, but it's just to annoy eachother. And everyone knows it, just like everyone at school know it. Even the teachers.

I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Girls, you're in it for a threat!

* * *

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) I do own this song. A bit of it will be written in the next chapter.**

**Okay, so I know it's short, but the next chapters should be longer.**

**Tell me what you think and review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Gig & Annoying Song

**Second chapter here!**

**Sorry if it sucks, I had everything written in my iPod and my iPad, and my iPod stopped working. So... Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

The guys and I are making our way to Melody Diner** (1)**. The girls are supposed to be on in five minutes. We're on in fifteen.

Ally's P.O.V.

We're on in two minutes! We're arranging the last minute details before beginning. Like every saturday, the restaurant is full.

"Hey, guys! How are you doing, tonight?" The DJ, Jack, asks. Everyone cheers. "Ok, tonight, we have two bands performing songs for you!" Two? "Here's the first one! You know them, you love them, and their name is really true 'cause they're hot, hot, hot... The Hot-Girls!"

We walk on stage and take our places.

"Thanks, Jack!" I thanks him.

"You're welcome!" He shouts. I giggle. "Tonight, we'll perform three songs for you. Rolling in the Deep** (1)**, Since U Been Gone **(1)**, and our original song; Fashion Break **(2)**."

"Are you ready for some hot stuff?" Kira shouts our slogan. Everyone cheer.

"Alright, here we go!" Brooke says. "One, two three four!"

Elliot's P.O.V.

Ally _Kira __**Both**_

_... _I walk around the mall

I know you know I have it all

_**You want to be me**_

_**'Cause you like what you see**_

_You think you may need a fashion break_

_I think you'll just be a fake... _**(2)**

When we finally get to Melody Diner **(1)**, I immediatly recognize Hot-Girls' song, Fashion Break **(2)**. I roll my eyes. The lyrics are so dumb! Seriously, they're _way_ too self-centered!

... **_'Cause fashion is my kryptonite_**

**_I walk on the dance floor_**

**_Everybody's staring at me_**

**_I'm dancing all night long_**

**_Singing along to my favorite song_**...Austin mocks them in a high-pitched voice. We laugh along with him.

When they're done (finally), Jack goes back on stage.

"Alright! Thank you ladies! How was that?!" He asks the audience. Everyone cheer, and we start booing them. Jack sends us a glare. He knows about our rivalry, since Melody Diner's** (1) **our hangout spot.

Kira's P.O.V.

I hear some people booing us, but I can't make out who they are, because it's too crowded.

"Alright, up next... You love them, ladies want them... Ladies and gentleman... The M-Boys!" Jack annouces. Right there, I know who were booing us.

"What?!" Ally screeches.

"Moron-Boys?! What are _they_ doing here?!" Trish yells.

"What the hell?!" Brooke stomp her foot and crosses her arms.

"I bet they're here just to piss us off!" Cassidy tells us.

"And it's working!" I tell her. "Jerks!"

"I bet it's Moon-Boy's idea." Ally says, glaring at a smirking Austin.

"Hey, guys! We're the M-Boys!" Austin says.

"We're here to perform our original song, Hot-Stuff **(2)**." Dallas says.

"We wanted to dedicate this song to the Hot-Girls." Ethan says.

"Love you, girls!" Dez says. The all wink at us. We all respond with sarcastic smiles. We all cross our arms and glare at them. They know we hate that song.

Dez _Austin _**Elliot **_**Dallas **__Ethan __**All M-Boys**_

You walk around

Like you own the place Dez points at Trish and I see her glaring at him.

**You hate when the sound goes down**

**Like, you know what I mean **Elliot points at me. I give him the middle finger. He just smirks.

**_But you're some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you know it_**

**_You got some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you're a hit_**

**_You're an ice princess_**

**_With your V.I.P. access _**Dallas stares at Cass. She places her hand on her hip and glares at him, jaw clenched.

_You wear your shades_

_On the top of your head _Austin points at Ally. I see her clenching her fists.

And you walk around

Like you own the place Dez points at Trish again, and she gives him the middle finger.

**_But you're some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you know it_**

**_You got some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you're a hit_**

_Baby, you know you want me_

_Baby, you know where to find me _Austin winks at Ally and she stares at him in disgusts. Poor her, she got the worst line.

_High heels, perfume_

_Like, you know what I mean_ Ethan stares at Brooke, who clenches her fists and her jaw.

_Short shorts, tank top_

_Babe, I like what I see _Austin smirks and check out Ally. Honestly, I think Austin got those lines on purpose.

**_'Cause you're some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you know it_**

**_You got some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you're a hit_**

'**_Cause you're some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you know it_**

**_You got some hot stuff_**

**_Baby, you're a hit_**

_Baby, you know you want me_

_Baby, you know where to find me _Austin winks at Ally, again. She just rolls her eyes.

**_You got some hot stuff_**

Everybody start to cheer, and it's our turn to start booing. They smirk and walk to us.

"Ladies." Austin greets us.

"Morons." Ally greets the boys. Right now, we're all standing in line. Austin and Ally are face-to-face, glaring at eachother. Same thing goes by Trish and Dez, Elliot and I, Dallas and Cass, and Ethan and Brooke.

"Aww... Thanks for the compliment." Dallas tells her.

"Liked the performance?" Ethan asks us.

"Yeah. We're glad to know you think we're hot." Cass tells them.

"You're right. You're hot." Austin agrees. "But for the talent, we'll go back on that." He winks and walks away. The other boys shoot us one last glare before following him.

"Morons." Ally scoffs. We all nod and starts packing our stuff, before leaving.

M-Boys are never going to change.

* * *

**So... Review, and tell me what you think! :)**

**(1) Don't own.**

**(2) I did write those songs. I know it's not my best work, but I wrote them in, like, three minutes each.**

**I got a lot of followers, just by the first chapter! I'm honestly impressed. I never thought this story would be this appreciated.**

**Five reviews, for the next chapter, guys? Come on, you can do this! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Shocking News & Fight

**I asked for five reviews, and I got six... in three hours! Wow!**

**So, here you go, chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Cassidy's P.O.V.

It's monday morning. Today, I'm the one picking the girls up. We all have our cars, but we think it'll save gas. We worked out some sort of system, when we all got our license. I drive a week, Kira drives the week after, then Trish, then Ally, then Brooke, then me again.

I pull up in Ally's driveway and honk. She's always the first one I pick up, because she's the closest to my house.

She opens her front door and runs to my car, before sitting on the passenger seat.

"Sup, girlie?" I ask her, going back to driving.

"Ugh, Alex is driving me nuts! He changed my alarm clock, so that I'd think I was late! I was rushing all morning, before realizing it was only 4:00AM!" She groans. Alex is Ally's twelve years old, trouble maker brother. He's always driving her crazy, and pulling pranks on her.

I roll my eyes. "Jerk."

"I know, right?" She scoffs in annoyance. It's when stuff like this happens to my friends that I mentally thank my parents for being an only child. "Anyways, how about you?"

"Nothing much. Oh! I got gossip!"

"Was is it?"

I laugh. "You'll love this." I tell her. "Did you know Moon-Boy's middle name is Monica?"

She bursts out laughing. "You're kidding, right?" She manages to ask through her laughs.

"Nope."

"Ahh... That's totes juice!"

"I know, right? Imagine how much we could manipulate him with that!"

"How did you find out, anyways?"

"Tilly Thompson." I tell her. Tilly is a girl at our school. She's also known as H8er Girl **(1)**. She knows everything about everyone. If you do something bad to her, or get on her bad side, she'll do her best to embarrass you in public. Austin probably did something bad to her. I texted her saturday night, asking her a juicy gossip about one of the M-Boys, so that we could get revenge on them for what they did, that night. She knows the girls and I can spread the rumour before you get the chance to say 'song', so she agreed.

"Hey, don't tell the other girls. I wanna be the one embarrassing him." She tells me.

"Of course! You're the one who hates him the most, anyways. So it should be your job to embarrass him." I agree as we pull up in Trish's driveway. Trish and Brooke live across from each other, so I pick them up both in Trish's driveway. They both get in the backseat.

"Hey, girls!" Ally and I greet them.

"Hey!" They greet back.

"Hey, Cass and I have a plan to embarrass Moon-Boy. We'll go to his car, first thing when we get to school." Ally tells them. The M-Boys always hangout at Austin's car, before classes (if they don't decide to ditch).

"What is it?" Brooke asks her.

"You'll see." Ally says, crossing her arms, a smirk appearing on her face.

We pull up to Kira's driveway. She runs to my car and pratically jumps on the seat furiously.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Trish asks her.

"My dad." She growls and glares straight ahead. I know I'm driving, but I can see her through my car's mirror.

"What did he do?" Ally asks her.

"He asked Moron-Boys to perform at the Starr Records' 10th anniversary party." She huffs.

"WHAT?!" We all screech. That party is in a month. It's a big thing, and almost every Starr Records' recording artist are going. We're also performing at that party. Jimmy, Kira's dad, knows about our rivalry with the M-Boys! I can't believe he'd do that to us!

"You heard me. I can't believe he'd do this to me." She huffs again.

"Why would your dad do that?" I ask her.

"He said they're talented and that their music is upbeat, so it'll entertain people more. And that he was out of performers, so he had no other choice."

"We could've performed more songs." Ally points out.

"I know! That's what I told him!" She exclaims. "But he still won't change his mind."

"Ok, no offense, but your dad's an idiot." Brooke says.

"I know, right?" She agrees.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with it. Anyways, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we have to duet with them, or something." I tell them.

She laughs awkwardly. "Right..."

"Kira?" Trish asks her warningly.

"It's not my fault! He said that if I didn't agree, he'd take my phone away for a week! And you _know_ I can't have my baby away from me that long!"

"Kira, you just got us in big shit." Trish tells her.

"Sorry!"

"You know what duet means, right?" Ally asks her. "We'll have to perform with them! Which also means, we have to work with them. Which means spend _time_ with them!"

"Sorry, Ally! But you know how much my phone means to me!"

"And you know how much I _hate_ Moron-Boys!" She snaps.

"At least we don't have to perform an original." I shrug. "Right, Kira?" I demand, more than ask.

"Right." She nods confidently. "We don't have to, but my dad said it's better if we do."

Ally scoffs loudly. "We're not performing an original. There's no way in _hell_ that I'm waisting my time over a song for those guys."

"Good, 'cause... There's no way I'm learning a new song for them." I agree as we pull in our parking space. See, as the most popular girls of the school, every student knows to give us this parking spot, which is also the further from the M-Boys.

"Come on, girls. I need to go embarrass Moon-Boy." A fuming Ally gets out, before starting to walk toward Moon's car. We all hurry behind her. See, whenever Ally's upset or angry, she takes it out on Austin. Poor boy (note the sarcasm, 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm caring about him).

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ladies." Austin greets us as we get to his car.

"Lady." I nod at him.

"Lady?" They all chorus in confusion.

"I have a question. Does the M in M-Boys goes also for your middle names?" I cross my arms and tilt my head to the side.

"No... Why?" Dallas asks me.

I look at Austin and nod my head toward him. "Sup, Monica?"

I swear his face just turned as white as a ghost.

"W-What are you talking about?" He asks me with fear in his eyes.

"Monica?" The others laugh.

"Your horrible middle name." Cass crosses her arms from beside me.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" He defends himself. "My parents were expecting a girl." He mumbles, but we all hear him.

"You must really have annoyed your mom, when she was pregnant, for her to give you a girl's middle name." I tell him.

"That's it." He snaps. "You want a fight, Dorkson?"

"Oh no, you did NOT just called me that!"

"Oh, but I did!" He laughs. I slap him across the face. The 'ooh's echo around us. I'm usually against violence, but that was the last straw. I'm already pissed off by having to perform a duet with him, being called Dorkson just made me even more pissed.

"Guys, hold me back." He tells the guys, while glaring at me, his face getting redder by the second, though I don't know if it's because of the slap, or from anger. "Listen, and listen good." He tells me and Ethan and Dallas hold him back. "You know, more than anyone here, that I hate every single guy who ever hurt a girl physically. So I won't hurt you. And I never will. But you better back off." I can tell by his voice that he's trying to stay calm. He breaks free of Ethan and Dallas and walks away.

I repeat his little speach in my head. Why did he said I know more than anyone that he hates every guy who ever hurt a girl physically? I didn't know that!

... Wait a minute...

Oh no...

* * *

**I bet you guys are confused, right now.**

**Why did Austin said that?**

**How come Ally knows about it?**

**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

**Well... Tell me what you think in a review!**

**(1) I took that from Bloggers & Butterflies. Don't own.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Guilt & Ally's Flashback

**Hey! Okay, so this chapter is short, but it's just to explain what happenned between Austin and Ally in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**By the way, this chapter is basically just a flashback.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

How could I forget! I'm such a horrible person! I may hate him, but there are limits at being insensitive!

**FLASHBACK**

_We were in fourth grade. Back then, The Hot-Girls and The M-Boys were already in a war (may I remind you that it began in kindergarten). I hated them from the bottom of my heart. Especially Austin._

_I was in my room, writing in my book, when I heard the doorbell ring. My dad was at his job, and so was my mom. My brother was at his friend house. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I made my way to the front-door, completely confused. It was also raining, that day. You know, the storm kind of rain._

_I opened the door to find a soaking wet Austin._

_"Moon? What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" I asked him, completely confused._

_He sighs in annoyance. "Let me in, and I'll explain after." He snapped._

_"Hey! Change your tone, or I'm not letting you in."_

_"Fine." He groaned. "Would you let me in, oh dear Allyson?"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Ugh, just let me in!"_

_"Fine, but you better have a good excuse."_

_"Thanks." I have to admit, I was taken aback by his... Somewhat kindness. The Austin I knew (and still know, unfortunately) would've been too 'cool' to even bother coming to my house. He would've gone to one of the guys' house._

_Anyways, I lead him to the living room and we sat on the floor, considering his soaking wet self._

_"Now, explain." I told him._

_"I know it seems really weird for me to come knock at your door at..." He looked at the clock. "Nine at night, but I needed to get away, and I couldn't let the guys know about this."_

_"What about the other girls?"_

_"I don't know... I don't think they would've understand..." He shrugged._

_"Can you just get to the point?"_

_He sighs. "My parents are constantly fighting." He began. I shifted a bit, having a good idea where this could go. "Today... my dad came home completely drunk. He started yelling at my mom, and... He started pushing and kicking her." He took a shaky breath. "I have to admit, I was scared... Then, my mom managed to leave. She left me alone with him!" He exclaimed._

_"Did he... Did he do anything to you?" I asked him cautiously. Even if I hated him, I still cared about him (if that makes sense). Maybe he was (and still is) a jerk, but I knew he still had feelings._

_"He kicked my leg. But I managed to run out before he had the chance to do anything else." He sighed. "Look, I don't want to go back there, and I don't want anyone to find out about this, so... Can I spend the night here?"_

_"Fine. I'll just call my mom."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." Actually, there was! A jerk was spending the night at my house!_

_I called my mom, and after I explained the situation to her, she agreed._

_The next morning, we went to school. Right after my mom dropped us off, he turned to me. "If you tell anyone about this, you're dead. Got it?" He glared. I nodded and he walked away without another word._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So, yeah... That's what happenned. I can't believe I forgot about it. I'm horrible.

* * *

**There you go. Now you know what happenned. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!**

**I don't know if I'll update tomorrow, because I have a surgery. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I had a really busy weekend.**

**Anyways, review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Moon & Dawson

**Hey! Here's the new chapter! IMPORTANT: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER AUSTIN WALKS AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: Does it looks like I own Austin & Ally? Nope.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally, what did he mean by that?" Cass asks me as Austin disappears in the crowded parking lot.

"Yeah, Dawson, what was that about?" Dez asks me.

"Why is he so upset?" Trish asks.

I ignore their questions and run in the direction Austin disappeared. I may hate him, but I still feel bad about this.

After about five minutes of running (hard to do in high heels), I finally find him sitting under a tree in an empty spot of the school yard.

I sit next to him, trying to catch my breath.

"What do you want?" He asks me, staring straight ahead.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I had forgotten about it! If I hadn't, I would've never said anything about that. I may hate you, but I'd never do anything like that to anyone. I'm not that much of a horrible person, even though I feel really horrible, right now. You probably think I'm a horrible person, right now, which I am-"

"You're rambling." He tells me, cutting me off.

"Sorry. Again."

"Look, just... Go away."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know."

Awkward silence... I don't want to leave, for some unknown reason.

"Are... Are you okay?" I ask him cautiously. He looks at me with a weirded out expression. I chuckle softly. "I may hate you, but I still care about your feelings, you know."

"Well... I hate you too, by the way." He looks back ahead and shrugs. "My mom never came back. My dad says it's my fault."

"Does he..." How am I supposed to ask him that?!

"No." He shakes his head, getting what I'm trying to talk about. "He only goes to the bar once or twice a week. No big deal. He never gets drunk enough to lose his mind like he did that night. Since then, he only beat me up about five times... But I always managed to get out before blacking out."

"Where do you go, when it happens?"

"Some place I found the day after I went to your place."

"Talking about that, you never told me how you found out where I lived."

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He chuckles.

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Chill, Dawson. I'm not going to hurt you." He jokes. I give him a look. "Sorry."

"Chill, Moon! It's fine!" I mock him.

I see the girls and the guys looking around, probably looking for us. I walk up to them, and Austin follows.

"Okay, what was that all about, earlier?" Brooke asks us.

"Nothing." We both say at the same time. We glare at eachother. And we're back to normal!

"Alright." Kira sighs. She's always the first one letting go of things. "So, since we have to perform together in a month, I think we should all practice. Starr Records' parties are big things, so we have to be perfect." She shots the guys a look and I smirk.

"Since we have no choice, when and where do we do that?" Ethan asks no one in particular.

"Kira's place, seven, tonight?" I suggest.

"I have a thing, tonight." Austin says.

"Cancel it." I glare at him.

He raises his hands up in surrender. "Fine."

"Good boy." I slap his shoulder. He glares at me. "Kira, give the guys your adress so that they don't get lost, or anything." I tell her. She opens her purse and gives them her business cards. Yes, she have business cards. She hands them to the guys.

The bell rings and we start making our way inside. I start following the others, but Austin pulls me back.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead. Got it?" He glares at me. I nod. "Good." He walks away.

Just like in fourth grade.

* * *

**There you go! Okay, I got reviews telling me to get Austin and Ally together, but stories where they hate eachother and at like the fourth chapter they like eachother get on my nerves, so I won't get them together too soon. But they ****_will_**** get together, don't worry.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I tell you, I read every single reviews. I sometimes read them like five times or more. I love all the feedback, so keep reviewing!**

**Shoutout to: FunnyPicklesAreAwesome, 'cause you're just totes awesome! :D**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Blowing Off & Confessions

**Hey! So, this chapter may be confusing, so if you're confused, I'll explain the whole thing to you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

It's currently 7:25PM and everyone's arrived at Kira's place... Except Austin.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" I ask no one in particular.

"I'll go ask my dad to call him." Kira says.

"No!" Ethan protests. "If you do that, you'll get us in trouble."

"Exactly." She nods and starts walking away.

"Kira! W-W-W-W-Wait!" Elliot runs over her and grabs her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She roughly pulls out of his grisp.

"Please! Let one of us call him! It could be really big for us. We need this." He tells her with a pleading look.

She bits her lip and looks over me. I shake my head 'no'. If we can get them out of this, it'll be perfect! I hate them. I can't let them ruin our night.

"I'm sorry." She tells me. What?! Why is she doing this?! I thought she hated them as much as I did! She looks back at Elliot. "Fine. But if he's not here in ten minutes, I go talk to my dad." Well, at least she gave a condition.

"Thanks." He smiles at her and pulls out his phone, before getting out of the room.

Elliot's P.O.V.

"Hello?" Austin answers.

"Dude, what are you doing?! Where are you?!" I almost shout in the phone.

"I told Dawson I had a thing, tonight. I'm not canceling it for that bitch."

"Man, this is our chance to get a record deal! If you're not here in less than ten minutes, Kira will tell her dad that we're not serious about this, or some stupid shit like that!"

"Give the phone to Ally."

"What?"

"Give. The phone. To Ally."

"Why? Dude, I thought you hated her."

"I do. Now, give her the damn phone."

"Fine. But you better not get us in any more trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I sigh and open the door before getting back in the practice room. I can't believe Austin would actually want to talk to Ally. The world is going crazy.

"Dawson." She turns to me. I hand her the phone. "He wants to talk to you." She gives me a 'What the hell?!' look, but I just shrug in response.

"What do you want?" She asks in the phone, getting out of the practice room.

"Did he really want to talk to her?" Dez asks me. I nod.

"That's weird." Dallas says. I nod again.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Look, I can't be there, tonight." He tells me.

"Why? To blow us off to get drunk at some stupid party?" I ask him.

I hear him sigh. "No. Please, Ally, just... Can you just let it go? I promise I'm not blowing you off to do fun stuff. I'd actually want to be at rehearsal, right now."

"Why did you want to talk to me, anyways?"

"'Cause you're the only one who knows how much my life is fucked up."

"Then, where are you?"

He sighs again. "At my grandmother's place."

"Why?"

"It's been two years since my dad died. I know I basically told you he was still alive, but... I didn't want to look like a whimp."

"You're not a whimp."

"Still."

"Who do live with, then?"

"My aunt and my uncle. With my siblings."

"How did... How did he died?"

"Overdose."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Look, I'll try to convince them to let it go, but I'll schedule another rehearsal, tomorrow. You better be there."

"Alright. Thanks, Ally."

"Don't mention it. And don't worry. I know the usual 'If you tell anyone about this, you're dead'." I tell him in a low voice, trying to sound like a guy.

He chuckles. "You know it. Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Dawson."

"Try not to, Moon." I hang up. I go back in the practice room and throw his phone to Elliot.

"Why did he want to talk to you?" Dez asks me.

"Not your business." I tell him. "Ok, guys... Moon-Boy can't be here for... personal reasons. We'll push the rehearsal to tomorrow. And everyone better be there." I glare to all of them. They all nod. "Good." I grab my purse and get out. I make my way home to be greeted by an arm-crossed, smirking Alexander.

"Hi, Ally."

"Sup, Alex?"

"Where were you?"

"Rehearsal. Where are mom and dad?"

"Working over-night. Guess you're stuck with me."

"Great." I mumble sarcastically.

"I heard some... Cool news, at school." His tone tell me he's planning something. Something evil, I might add.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, Leah and Dan invited me to their birthday party, saturday. It's at the fair, and everyone invited needs to bring someone to... supervise. Mom and dad are busy, that day, so I need you to come with me."

No. Way. Leah and Dan are twins... Who also happen to be Austin's younger siblings. Well, two of them. Austin have five siblings. I know, big family. His siblings may be nice (from what I know, since I only met three of them), I'm not risking to have to spend a day with him.

"No way. I'm not doing that. Especially if Moon-Boy's going to be there." I tell him.

He gets his phone out. "Hmm... What a cool picture. It happens often that you slap boys? I wonder what mom and dad would say about this." I take his phone and there's a picture of me slapping Austin.

"How did you get that?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid party."

"Good girl." He smirks and walks away.

Great, now I have to spend a whole day with Austin. I just hope I can avoid him. I mean, a fair is usually pretty big. I'll be able to avoid him...

... Right?

* * *

**Okay! That's done!**

**Now, let's get to the explanation. In fourth grade, what Austin told Ally was true. His mom did managed to get away from his dad. His siblings were all out. Leah and Ben were at the same sleepover as Alex, and the others were all out to do something else (let your imagination roll). Then, all Austin told Ally was true. His siblings weren't getting beat up by their dad, for some unknown reason (let your imagination roll again). Two years ago, his dad died from an overdose in his house, while the kids were asleep. Austin was the first one up, and was the one who found him. Even though his dad was abusing him, Austin still cared about his father. Austin didn't tell that to Ally, because he didn't want to look weak, or the gossip to spread around the school. Now, Austin and his siblings are living with their Aunt and Uncle who don't have any kids, Mike and Mimi Moon.**

**Austin's family:**

**Leah: Blonde, brown eyes (like all the Moon kids). Twelve years old. Really smart, but only at school. She's not the nerd type. Really tomboy. Later on,you'll see some Alex/Leah crushing. Plays soccer, but isn't in a team, even though she's a pro, only 'cause there aren't any girls team or girls/boys team in Miami.**

**Daniel (Dan): Leah's twin. Really protective of Leah. Also plays soccer, but is in a team.**

**Karl: Nineteen years old. Still lives with his siblings, aunt and uncle. Loves to tease his siblings. Older of the Moon kids.**

**Melissa (Mel): Seventeen years old. Also loves teasing her brothers. Cares a lot about Leah, who's her only sister. Loves fashion and shopping, but is far for a queen bee, or a bitch. She's really caring. She's the only one besides Dan and Leah who met Ally, since she's only a year older. She's a huge Auslly shipper, but keeps it to herself, 'cause she hates being in a fight with one of her siblings, although she'd love to tease Austin about it.**

**William (Will): Nine years old. Have a lot of energy, and is always running around, which sometimed causes him some trouble.**

**Mimi: Austin's aunt. Really sweet and caring, yet strict when necessary. Threats the Moon kids like her own. Sister of Austin's mom.**

**Mike: Threats the kids like his own. Fully supports Austin in his music, and all the other kids in what they like.**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope this cleared your mind.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Mash-Up & Walk in the Dark

**Hey, it's me! (who else?)**

**Omg, you guys are awesome! I got 50 reviews and 3,184 views for only six chapters! AHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (sadly), or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Kids, I made a decision." Jimmy Starr tells the rival bands as he gets in his daughter's practice room.

"You're not making us perform with them?" Cassidy asks him hopefully.

"No." She pouts. "I want you kids to do a mash-up of your two hit songs Hot-Stuff, and Fashion Break."

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim.

"They're not using our song." Austin protests.

"And we're not singing that song!" Trish protests.

"Look, the ones who heard those songs loved it. They're loved by everyone, so you have no choice."

"Fine." They all grumble. Jimmy nods and leaves.

"Austin and Ally, I think you two should be the ones writing the mash-up. You're the ones who wrote the songs, so I think it'd be better that way." Kira voices everyone's thoughts.

"No way. I'm not spending more time with him." Ally protest.

"And there's no way in hell that I'm writing a song with her." Austin protest.

"Not a song. A mash-up." Brooke tells him.

"There's music and lyrics. For me, it's a song." He shots back.

"Whatever." Brooke mumbles.

Ally sighs. "Come on, Moon-Boy. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish." She tells him, knowing she don't have any other choice.

"Whatever, Dawson." He says, grabbing his guitar with him on the way. They go sitting in a corner after Ally grabs some sheets, pencils, and her keyboard.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Ally says. Austin agrees (which doesn't happen often). "I think we should start with the first verse of Fashion Break."

"No way. We start with Hot-Stuff." Austin disagrees.

"But it wouldn't make sense! If we start with Fashion Break, then we could talk about how the girl feels about herself, then what the guy thinks about the girl."

"Okay, first, it's the same thing, in a different order. Second, I'm right about everything, so stop trying to prove I'm wrong, 'cause I'm not."

"Wow, big-headed much." Ally mumbles.

"What was that, Dawson?" Austin asks her, moving dangerously close to her.

"Nothing." Ally tells him, moving away from him.

"Whatever, I still think we should put Hot-Stuff first."

"No way." She tells him and turns to the others, who are just messing around with their instruments or on their phones. "Guys, what do you think we should put first? Hot-Stuff, or Fashion Break?"

"Fashion Break." All the girls say at the same time. The boys stay silent.

"Guys?" Austin asks them.

"I-I think they're right." Dez admits, not sure if he has the right the agree with their rivals.

"What?!" Austin screeches angrily at him. Dez takes a step back in fear.

"Dude, I think they're right." Dallas points out. Ethan and Elliot agree.

"You guys are supposed to be on my side! Not theirs!"

"Sorry, man." Ethan shrugs and they all turn back to what they were previously doing.

"See? I'm right." Ally tells him smugly.

"Whatever, Dawson." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, trying to ignore her.

"Come on, stop being such a kid and help me write this."

"Well, if you're never going to accept my ideas, then I think I should let you do it, Mrs. Know-It-All."

"I'm not a Mrs. Know-It-All!"

"Yes, you are."

"Just help me with the song. I don't want to spend more time than needed with you."

"Me neither."

"Well then, help me."

"Fine."

* * *

At ten o'clock, after three hours of working, here's that they came up with:

Ally: I walk around the mall

Dez: Like you own the place

Elliot: You hate when the sound goes down

Kira: Yeah, I know what you mean

Kira and Ally: Fashion is my kryptonite (Dallas: Got that right)

Kira and Ally: I walk on the dance floor

Everybody's staring at me

All M-Boys: 'Cause you're some hot stuff (All Hot-Girls: I know, right?)

Kira and Ally: I'm dancing all night long

Austin: Singing along to your favorite song (Ally: Got that right)

Ethan: And baby, you're a hit

Dallas: You're an ice princess

With your V.I.P. access

Kira and Ally: But you want to be me

'Cause you like what you see (Cassidy: Admit it)

Kira and Ally: Fashion is my kryptonite (Dallas: Got that right)

Kira and Ally: I walk on the dance floor

Everybody's staring at me

All M-Boys: 'Cause you're some hot stuff (All Hot-Girls: I know, right?)

Kira and Ally: I'm dancing all night long

Austin: Singing along to your favorite song (Ally: Got that right)

Ethan: And baby, you're a hit

Cassidy: Hmm, yeah

Ally: You want to be me

Trish: 'Cause you like what you see

Brooke: Yup

All M-Boys: 'Cause you're some hot stuff (All Hot-Girls: I know, right?)

Kira and Ally: I'm dancing all night long

Austin: Singing along to your favorite song (Ally: Got that right)

Ethan: And baby, you're a hit

All Hot-Girls: You want to be me

All M-Boys: 'Cause you're some hot stuff

"Good job, guys!" Ally tells the others after the third time rehearsing the song. "Let's practice again monday, same place, same time."

Like always, she doesn't wait for an answer and walks out, grabbing her purse and jacket on the way.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Wait! Ally! Wait up!" I turn around to find Austin running toward me. I mentally groan. Ugh, what does he wants?!

"What do you want?" I ask him in annoyance.

"You're walking alone?"

"Yeah. Like I always do." I tell him in a 'duh' tone.

"It's ten at night."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It's not safe to walk alone. Especially if you're short." I glare at him. Everyone knows I hate being called short. Even though I know I am.

"I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"I'm a black belt in karate."

"You are?"

"Wanna try me to know if I'm lying?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Good choice."

Awkward silence...

"Why do you care if I'm safe or not, anyways?"

"I may hate you, but I still care about your feelings." He mocks me.

"I don't talk like that!" I protest.

"Sure, you don't."

I fake hurt and slap him on the arm. "Jerk."

"Evil princess."

"Idiot."

"Shorty."

"Asshole."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, is Alex going to the twins' birthday party?" He asks me, changing the subject.

"Yeah." I groan.

"What's up?"

"Alex got a picture of me slaping you, and if I don't want my parents to see it, I have to go with him, since my parents can't go."

"And you don't want to 'cause I'll be there." He guesses. I don't know if it's just me but I think I saw a bit of hurt in his face. But one second it was there, and now it's gone.

"Yeah..." I feel ashamed of myself.

He chuckles. "Chill, Dawson. I know you hate me." He nudges me. "I feel the same way." He gushes like a girl in love. I giggle.

"You're an idiot."

"If you're laughing, I'll take that as a compliment. Which is rare coming from you to me."

"Don't get used to it."

I walk up to my door and turn to him.

"Umm... Thanks for walking me... It's uh... Nice of you." I tell him awkwardly. He puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"I live about a block away from here. You house was on my way, anyways." He tells me. I nod.

"Well... See you at the fair."

He nods. "See you there." He walks away. I watch him walk away until he disappears in the darkness. I sigh and walk in.

"Who was that?" I jump as Alex appears out of nowhere.

"Alexander! I told you to stop doing that!" I tell him. I only call him by his full name when I'm annoyed or mad at him.

"You didn't answer my question... Allyson." He adds at the end.

"Just Moon-Boy. There's nothing you can get from that to blackmail me."

"I can tell mom you just got home at ten o'clock at night with a boy."

I groan. "You already got me to go with you at your stupid party. What else do you want?"

"Nothing." I sigh in relief. "For now." He adds.

I groan. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I tell him and go upstairs. I don't even bother changing and go straight to bed. This day was just exhausting.

* * *

**There you go! I don't know why, but Ally's brother is my favorite character to write. I wouldn't want a brother like that...**

**Please review! The fair is in the next chapter... Good luck, Ally! :)**

**Anyways... I went to school to get my schedule, today. My best friend isn't in my class, and I'll be the only girl of my grade in my bus... I'll go die in the corner, now...**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Fair & Trouble

**Hey! So, it's one in the morning and I can't sleep, so I thought 'Hey, why not update a new chapter?' So... Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Come on, Austin! I wanna go with you!" Will tells me, following me everywhere I go.

"Will, I told you, I'm not bringing you with me! I already have to watch Leah and Dan, I'm not bringing another kid with me." I tell him.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a big boy!"

"Whatever."

Mel gets in kitchen.

"Mel, can't you go with them to their party? Dawson is going, and there's no way I'm spending my day with her."

"Wow. I'm sure you make Ally feel special when she's around you." She tells me sarcastically.

"Whatever. She hates me, I hate her. If we all want to have a good day, I think it's better if _you're_ the one who goes."

"Come on, Austin, it's just a day! I'm pretty sure you can survive a day with her."

"But I already have to see her at school and rehearsals! Isn't that enough?!"

She shots me a look. "Why do you hate her so much, anyways? I mean, I know both of your bands are rivals, but you no one knows why except you guys. What started everything?"

I sigh. "In kindergarten, the guys and I kinda destroyed their sheets so we'd have no competition for the play. They got mad, and... We just started hating eachother."

"But why do you boys hate the girls? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. We just hate their temper. They think they're all that. It's just plain annoying."

Melissa's P.O.V.

"Have you ever considered thinking about their good sides instead of their bad sides?" I ask him. I think Austin and Ally make the cutest couple ever. I often try to change Austin's mind about Ally, but he's just so subborn.

"What good sides?" He asks me. I roll my eyes. Typical.

"Seriously? You don't like anything about... I don't know... Ally?"

"Nope."

"Come on! You at least have to like _one_ thing about her."

"She does have a pretty good voice. If the songs she writes weren't so annoying, I'd see her making it big in the music biz." He admits.

I smile. "See? You _do_ like something about her."

"Whatever, I still hate her."

"That Ally girl seems pretty cool. You should let us meet her, sometimes." Karl tells Austin, entering the kitchen.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Dude, she's not even close to be my friend."

"Really?" Karl raises an eyebrow. Austin nods. "You see her everyday?"

"At school and rehearsal for Starr Records' show."

"You talk to her as soon as you see her?"

"To tease her or annoy her."

"From what Mel and the twins told me, you also flirt with her...?"

"In a teasing way. Trust me. The only thing between Ally and I is pure hate."

"Well, if you don't take her, I will."

"Dude, you're 19 and she's 16."

"I'm just kidding. I'm not taking her away from you." Karl tells him, starting to leave the room.

"I don't like her!" Austin shouts at him.

"Whatever floats your boat, Austin!" He calls back.

Austin rolls his eyes and look at me. "Why does he thinks I like her?"

I shot him a look. "I think you and I both know why."

He groans. "My life is too complicated."

"So you like her?"

"I never said that!" He quickly protest.

I raise my hands up in surrender. "Neither did I."

"Austin! I wanna go with you to the fair!" Will tugs on Austin's hand.

I get up and pat Austin's shoulder. "Good luck, bro."

I walk away and I hear him groan. "Mel!" He calls me. I just laugh and go up to my room. He'll so get with Ally, either sooner or later. Let's just hope for the sooner.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Pwease Awstin?" Will says, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Not working on me, Will."

"Come on! I wanna go at the fair!"

"No."

"You're mean!"

"Gee, thanks."

"I hate you!" He shouts and runs away.

"Wait, Will!" I shout at him. Ugh, I just don't want to have to take care of anymore kids! I hate when my siblings are mad at me!

"Okay, what did you do, _this time?_" Leah asks me as she suddenly appears next to me.

"I didn't want him to come with us! You know how he is! I'll lose him in the fair!"

"Just keep him with you. If you can't handle him, I'll take him on the rides with me, and I'll take turns with Dan so that I don't have him all the time."

"No. It's your birthday party, you shouldn't have to carry your little brother around."

"If you say so... But I think you should bring him. Otherwise, he'll stay mad at you."

I sigh. "Fine. But only because it's you."

She beams. "Yay! Thanks, Austy!" She hugs me quickly and skips away. You have to love my sister.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Come on, Ally, hurry up! We'll be late to the party!" Alex shouts at me from downstairs.

"Calm down! It's only ten and the party doesn't start until eleven!" I shout back.

"But it takes half an hour to go there!"

"Exactly! We still have half an hour! Now, shut up, I'm trying to get ready, here!"

I hear him groan loudly and I roll my eyes. Stupid brothers. Why couldn't my parents give me a little sister? It would've been _way_ easier.

"Finally!" He cries out when I get downstairs.

"Hey, it took me ten minutes. Stop being such a drama queen." I tell him.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Ally, Alex, stop fighting!" Mom shouts from her office.

"It's not my fault! He's the one always complaining!"

"I'm not complaining! You're the one taking an hour in the bathroom to try to impress Austin!"

"I'm not trying to impress him! I hate him!"

"Kids!" Mom snaps, still in her office.

"Ugh, whatever! Come on, let's get this day over with." I grab his arm and drag him over the front door. "We'll be back tonight, mom!" I shout at her. "Wish he's still alive." I add under my breath.

"What was that?" Alex asks me.

"Nothing."

"Alright! Have fun!" Mom shouts back.

"Don't count on it." I mumble.

"Seriously, you need to stop talking under your breath and mumbling. No one can hear you." Alex tells me as we get out of the house.

"It's exactly the point of doing that." I tell him as I get in my car.

"Whatever." He says, turning the volume of the radio up.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Yay! The fair!"

"Will, wait!" Too late. He's gone in the crowd. I turn to Leah and Dan. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you please help me find him?"

"Don't worry, big bro. I'm the one who told you to take him here, so I'll help you." Leah tells me.

"Thanks, sis."

"I'll help you, too." Dan says.

"Thanks. Okay, we'll meet up at the ferris wheel in ten minutes. If you find him, text the others and go to the same meeeting spot. Got it?" They nod. "Let's go."

We all go our seperate ways, calling Will.

Ally's P.O.V.

"So, where did they say to go when you get here?" I ask my evil little brother, once we get in the fair.

"The ferris wheel." I nod and we start walking to the ferris wheel. Suddenly, a little boy bumps into me.

"Oops, sorry!" He says.

I giggle. "It's fine." I look around and notice he's alone. "Hey, where are your parents?"

"At work. I came here with my big brothers and my sister! Look, they're right..." He looks around and frowns. "There? I lost them."

"We'll help you find them. Right, Alex?"

"But-" I glare at him. He sighs in defeat. "Fine."

I turn back to the little boy. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Will. Well, technically, my real name is William... but everyone calls me Will!"

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"Nine."

"And what do your siblings look like?"

"Umm... Well, the older one is sixteen and really tall. My sister and her brother, well, my brother too, obviously, well, not the sixteen years old one. My youngest big brother. So, my youngest big brother and my sister are twins. They're twelve. They're all blonde with brown eyes. My brothers look like me, but older." He explains. Wow, that little boy sure speaks a lot!

Wait.. Sixteen years old guy, brown eyes, blonde hair, tall... That remind me of someone.

"Hey, uh... Will, what are your siblings' names?" I ask him.

"Leah, Dan, and Austin. Oh! And our last name is Moon!"

Great. I just found Austin's little brother. Which means I have to see him to give him back. Or maybe I could just find Leah or Dan... Yeah, that could work... Unless I find Austin first...

"Hey, we know them!" Alex tells him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here for Leah and Dan's birthday party."

"Cool! So... what are your names?" He asks us.

"I'm Ally. This is Alex."

"This? Wow, thanks, sis."

"No problem."

"Ally? Dawson?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"You're the one who annoys Austin? Well, we all know he likes you, anyways, but... He just hides his feelings with hate and denies it."

"Austin doesn't like me."

"You're also in denial? Wow, I thought the girls were more opened to their feelings than the guys, but I guess I thought wrong."

"Hey, there's Leah!" Alex exclaims, pointing infront of us. I look where he's pointing and he's right.

"Leah!" Will shouts and runs to her. We follow him.

"Will!" She picks him up. This little guy must be light. "Gosh, you scared me! I thought I had lost you!" She cries and hugs him tightly. I remember when I was like that with Alex... Now, he's just plain annoying. I don't know how Leah survives with... Three brothers, I think? Wow, poor her. She looks up and finally notices us. "Hi! Were you the ones who find him?" We nod. "Oh my god, thank you so much! I was so worried!" She hugs me, then Alex.

...

...

I watch in amusement as they hug. They're _so_ crushing on eachother.

Suddenly, they realize what they're doing and awkwardly pull away. Will and I share a look saying 'they so like eachother'.

By the way, I haven't seen Leah for three years straight, and I can tell you that she changed. A lot. She's way prettier than she was when she was nine.

"Wait... Alex, is this your sister?" She asks him. He nods. She gasps. "Ally! It's been so long! I can't believe it's been three years since I last saw you! Oh my gosh, you're so pretty!" She gushes.

I giggle. "Thanks, Leah! You're pretty, too! You changed so much since I last saw you!"

She smiles at me and takes out her phone. "Austin told us to text the others when we'd find Will. I need to go meet them at the ferris wheel." She explains. "Come on!" She grabs Alex's hand and pulls him with her toward the ferris wheel.

"Apparently, you and Austin aren't the only ones denying your feelings." Will states as we follow them.

I frown and look down at him. "Seriously, are you sure you're only nine?"

"A lot of people ask me that, but I don't think my parents would lie to me about my age or my birthday." He tells me. I smile and shake my head. He's just so cute! Didn't get that from Austin...

When we get to the ferris wheel, Alex and Leah are already there, along with Austin, Dan, and all the twins' friends.

"Will!" Austin exclaims and bends down to his little brother's level. "Don't ever worry me like that again! You scared me like crazy!" He tells him. Wow, I didn't know Austin had a soft side...

"Sorry, big bro." Will tells him and hugs him.

"It's fine, lil' bro. Just never do that again." He tells him, hugging back. He suddenly looks up and notices me. He release Will and stands back up. He clears his throat. "Thanks, Dawson."

"It's fine, Moon. He's nice." I tell him.

"Thanks, Ally!" Will smiles up at me. He tugs on Austin's hand who bends down again. He leans to Austin's ear. "Now I understand why you like her so much." He 'whispers'. I could hear everything he said.

"I don't like her." Austin tells him. Wait... Is he... _Blushing?!_ Nah... Probably my eyes imagining things.

"Sure, you don't." Will tells him sarcastically and Austin stands back up... Again.

He looks at me and scratches his neck. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Chill, Moon, it's fine!" I tell him.

"So, umm... Where's your brother?"

"Long gone with your sister."

"They're crushing on eachother."

"You saw it too?!"

"Yeah. And my sister is always talking about him."

"Same thing with my brother."

"I wish him good luck, 'cause Dan is really protective of her. Especially when it comes to guys."

"Well, I'll enjoy watching him getting beat-up by your brother, then."

"You really don't like your brother, do you?"

"It runs through the family. My cousins hate eachother, my brother hates me, and I hate him. No one likes their siblings in my family." I shrug.

"How? I mean, having siblings is the most amazing thing in the world!"

I scoff. "Talk for yourself. Alex is always blackmailing me."

"But... What would you do, if like... He was in danger of death, or in an hospital? Wouldn't you be upset?"

I shrug. "I guess..."

"You guess?! How can you be so heartless?!"

"I'm not heartless!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Hey, who's the one who got you out of trouble, when you had to skip rehearsal? Who's the one who found your little brother? Who's the one who listened to you when your dad was drunk and your mom left you and you had no one to go to? Oh, right! It's me! And you call _me_ heartless?!"

He sighs. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's fine... You're right... I should appreciate more having Alex in my life."

"I just don't understand how you cannot enjoy having siblings! It's amazing!"

"Talk for yourself. Your siblings are sweethearts. You live a perfect life. I'm my little brother's slave."

"I don't have a perfect life."

"Yes, you do"

"My dad died from an overdose and my mom is somewhere out there, and I don't even know if she's still alive! You call _that_ a perfect life?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Austin, I wanna go on rides!" Will complains. I had forgotten he was still there for a bit.

"Fine. But what about the others? We can't leave them here." He says.

"Go with him. I'll stay here." I tell him.

"You sure? Aren't you going to get bored sitting here alone?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Alright. Let's go, little bro." Austin gives Will a piggy back ride and walks away. It's hard to believe Austin can actually be nice.

* * *

Leah's P.O.V.

I get out from a ride with Dan, Alex, and my best friend (beside Alex), Amanda. I see Austin and Ally sitting on a bench, talking, Will sitting beside Austin, looking bored out of his mind. I walk up to them.

"Hey, Will! Wanna go on a ride with me?" I ask him. Maybe Austin and Ally time wouldn't be so bad...

Okay, fine, you caught me. I'm an Auslly shipper. Who isn't? There's just the cutest couple ever!

"Yay!" He jumps up and takes my hand.

"Are you sure, sis? I don't want you to be bored on your birthday." Austin says.

"It's fine. It's your turn to enjoy your day. Why don't you go in a few rides with Ally?" I suggest.

"Very subtle." Alex whispers in my ears. I roll my eyes and slap his arms. "Hey!"

"Didn't you tell me to enjoy my day?" Austin asks me. Ally rolls her eyes and I do the same.

"Come on, Ally's cool!"

"I do appreciate the compliment, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave Austin and I alone." Ally says.

"Just keep it PG and you'll be fine." Alex tells them.

"No! I didn't mean it in that way! I meant that we always fight and one of us could end up being pushed out of the ride by the other."

"Come on, can't you guys at least try to get along?" I pratically beg them.

"Fine." They both sigh and get up.

"Meet us at the eating area in an hour!" I tell them.

"Alright." Austin says and the four of us walk away, leaving them alone.

"You're evil, did you know that?" Amanda tells me once they're out of sight.

"Yup."

Austin's P.O.V.

Great, just great. I have to spend time with Ally.

"Austin?" Ally asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sup?"

She points infront of us. "Is that..." She trails off. I look where she's pointing to see a couple kissing.

Wait...

"Brooke?"/"Ethan?" We both ask at the same time. The couple break appart and it's definitely them. They look at us with wide eyes.

"G-Guys? W-What are you doing here?" Brooke stutters.

"We're at my siblings' birthday party." I tell her. "What are _you guys _doing here?"

"Umm..." They both look around awkwardly.

"And how come you two are _kissing_?! Brooke, I thought you hated them! They're jerks, and you know it!" Ally hisses at her. Ouch. That hurts.

"Sorry, Ally! But... Ethan's nice! He's not like the others, and... Never mind..."

"And what?!"

"Cass is dating Dallas and Kira and Elliot too!" She blurts out.

"WHAT?!" We both shout.

"Since when?!" Ally asks her angrily.

"Ethan and I, a week. Cass and Dallas, two weeks. Kira and Elliot, three days."

"Why did you guys kept it a secret?!"

"'Cause we knew you'd freak out about it!"

"Well, duh! We're supposed to be rivals! Ennemies! Not dating!"

"I knew it'd happen when you'd find out! You know what? Don't count me in for Starr Records' show. Or anything else that has to do with Hot-Girls. I'm out of here. Come on, Ethan."

"Dude, seriously? Out of every girl, it had to be _her_?" I ask him.

"You know what? Count me out too. This rivalry isn't between us. It's between you and Ally, so... You guys better get along, 'cause until then, don't count me in the band, either." He tells me and takes off after Brooke. Great, just great. I just lost my drummer.

Ally takes out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Calling the rest of the girls to talk to Brooke."

I nod and do the same as her.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"How did it go?" Austin asks me after I finish calling every girl.

I sigh. "My band is now formed of Trish and I." I tell him. "What about you?"

"I lost everyone except Dez. They all agreed with Ethan."

"God, what are we going to do? Now, I can't even perform at Starr Records' party, 'cause Kira's out of the band."

"Well, I can't perform without a band, so I guess I'm out of it too."

"We're in big shit."

"Yup, pretty much."

"Maybe... Maybe they're right... Maybe we should try to get along... I mean, we're band-less until we get along, so... Better sooner than later, right?"

"I guess..." He sighs. "But we should get Trish and Dez in it, too... I mean, they fight, too, so they should also try to get along."

"I guess..."

Wish me good luck to get along with _Austin_...

I'll need it.

* * *

**BAM! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written...**

**Now that Brooke and Ethan, Cassidy and Dallas, and Kira are dating and out of their bands, what will Austin and Ally do? Will they be able to get along? What about Trish and Dez? And how will Austin and Ally get their respective band back together? Will they be able to?**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Now, I'll (try to) go to sleep.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. Beach & Tree House

**Hey! Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Mini's, Miami Mall, or anything else you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"So... What you're saying is... I need to get along with _Dez?_" Trish asks me after I explain the whole situation to her. It's 7:30 and we're currently walking toward Miami Mall, where we're supposed to meet up with Austin and Dez.

"Yup. And I need to get along with Austin. It's the only way to get the band back together." I tell her.

"But... If we get back together, it means M-Boys are also going to get back together."

"What are you saying?"

"Well... I thought you were waiting all your life for the moment they would break appart."

"Well, yeah, but... This is different... I need my band back, so if it means M-Boys are also going to be back... I can deal with it." I tell her. "Plus, like Ethan said, this rivalry isn't exactly between the bands. It was before, but not anymore. Now, it's just between Austin and I."

"And Dez and I." She adds. "I hate him."

"You and him hating eachother doesn't exactly means you're rivals."

"Well... Sort of."

"Whatever. We're meeting up with Moon and Dez in ten minutes, so we better hurry to get there."

"Where are we meeting up?"

"Mini's."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

When we get to Mini's, the boys are already there. We walk up to them and sit down on the two empty chairs.

"Hey, guys." We greet them, trying not to let any sassy/sarcastic/rude comments slip.

"Hey." They greet back.

"So... We have to try to get along if we want to get our bands back. Right?" Dez asks us. Austin and I nod.

"Yeah. As long as we don't get along, we'll be band-less." I tell him.

"So, what do we do to get along?" Trish asks us.

"Maybe we could... Hang out for the day... Trying to get to know eachother a bit better. My sister told me that if we focus on the good sides instead of the bad sides, then we could get along better." Austin says.

"That's actually a good idea." I nod. He cracks me a small smile. "Maybe that's why we never got along... We were always focusing on our bad sides instead of our good ones, so there was no way we could ever think of being friends together."

"Maybe." Trish nods.

"I guess." Dez shrugs. "We could try it... I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We're already ennemies, so..." He trails off and we all agree.

"So... What do you wanna do?" I ask them.

"Maybe we should all... Tell stuff about ourselves to get to know eachother." Austin suggests. We all nod.

"Alright... I guess I'll go first." Dez says. "Well, my real name is Dezmond... My favorite colour is orange, but I also like green. I started learning bass when I was three, and guitar when I was six. I also play a bit of piano, but not much. Oh! And I LOVE Zaliens movies.."

"Well, my real name is Patricia." Trish begins. "I love zebra prints and easily gets annoyed." Austin opens his mouth to say something but she beats him to it. "No comments." He shuts his mouth. "I started playing bass when I was five. Surprisingly... I have a point in common with Dez, 'cause I'm a huge Zaliens fan."

Am I the only one who thinks horror movies are the most boring thing in the world? Well, on the bright side, Trish and Dez found a point in common between themselves.

"Alright, well..." Austin stops and thinks for a bit, probably not knowing what to say. Honestly, I don't know, either. "I like playing basketball, and... Music is my life. Seriously, I think that quote the most true is 'Without music, life would be a mistake'. **(1)** Seriously, that quote couldn't be more true. I play almost every instruments that exists."

"Show off." I mumble, but he seems to hear it since he glares at me.

"I'm just stating the truth, Dawson." He tells me.

"So am I." I shot back. He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, guys! We're supposed to get along, remember?" Trish tells us.

"Right. Sorry." I say. I look over at Austin. "Proceed."

"Whatever, well... My favorite colour is yellow, I like playing video games and watching Zaliens movies, but nothing beats music."

I nod and eat my fries silently. When I look up, all their eyes are on me. "What?"

"It's your turn." Trish states.

"I don't know what to say... I mean, I'm an open book. I can't hide my feelings to anyone." I tell them. It's the truth. Even a complete stranger can see right through me.

"I can think of a couple of questions..." Austin says. I look at him expectingly. "Well, what instruments do you play? I mean, I saw you play guitar at a couple of gigs, but do you play anything else?"

"I play piano, sousaphone, and oboe."

"Cool. Umm... What's your favorite colour?"

"Red."

"Food?"

"Pickles."

"Okay, I have a last question, but please don't take it personnally."

"Okay."

"Did you ever write songs that weren't... self-centered?"

"Yes, actually."

"You have?" Trish asks me.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Guys, can I talk to Ally for a sec?" Austin asks Trish and Dez.

"Sure!"

"... Alone."

"Oh! Right..." / "Of course..."

"Thanks."

"I'll just go home." Trish tells us. We nod.

"Me too. My mom wants me to clean my room. Let's hang out tomorrow." Dez says. We nod again.

"Bye!"

They both get up and leave.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question but I didn't want Trish to be here if you didn't exactly want her to know, since she didn't seem to know you write personnal songs." He explains.

"Then... Why did you ask Dez to leave, too?"

"'Cause I knew Trish would be angry and/or upset if Dez got to know but not her."

I nod. "Good call."

He smiles. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you... Why did you never performed your personnal and less self-centered songs?"

Austin's P.O.V.

She stays silent for a bit and frowns. I can tell she's thinking about it.

After a couple of minutes, she looks back at me and shrugs. "It's not Hot-Girls' style... You know how we are: Five self-centered girls obsessed with themselves playing music."

I frown. "You're not like that."

"Austin, come on! You and I both know we are. Just listen to our songs! It's just a bunch of words making a selfish song! A song is supposed to speak to people. Not take them down by saying how great we are!" It feels weird for her to call me by my real name... But I can get used to it!

"Have you ever tried to get the girls to listen to your other songs?"

"No, but... It's because they wouldn't want to."

"Yes they would! You're their leader! They do everything you ask them to!"

She shakes her head. "No. I may seem like the leader, but I'm not. I just do what I know they want to. They do what I ask them to because it's something they actually want to do."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! Just look where I am! The only one who sticked with me is Trish, and it's because she didn't have a boyfriend in your band! What would've happenned if her and Dez had became a couple? I would've been left without friends."

"I would've too. Dez would've ditched me, you know."

"But you wouldn't have been friend-less."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at school, everyone wants to be your friend. You're popular. And even if you weren't popular, you still have your siblings! I wouldn't have anyone to go to. My brother hates me, my parents are so busy with work that I think they don't even remember having children, and now my best friends hate me, too... I'm pathetic." She clenches her jaw. I can tell she fighting back tears.

"That's not true. Ally, you're not pathetic. You're more than anything you think."

"You're lying."

I sigh. I get up and take her hand, dragging her with me.

"Austin! Where are we going?" She asks me.

"You'll see."

"Austin!"

"I'm not telling you. Hey, do you like beaches?"

"Why?"

"I think we need a place less crowded to talk about this."

"Fine." She gives up and let me guide her to the beach. I go there often when I need to think, and I didn't think Mini's was a good place to let Ally destroy herself.

No one's P.O.V.

What they both seem to forget about is that they're still holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: I was very tempted to stop it here, but I promised myself to make longer chapters.**

* * *

When they get to the beach, Austin leads Ally to the water. They both sit down on the sand, their feet in the water. The sun is about to set right infront of them. They're both looking forward, no daring to look at the other.

'Is it weird that I don't think it's weird to be like this with her?' Austin asks himself.

'How come this feels so wrong... Yet so right?' Ally asks herself.

They're both confused, yet they decide to live in the moment. They're supposed to try to get along, right?

Austin's P.O.V.

"So... Why did you take me here?" Ally breaks the peacefull silence.

I shrug. "I usually come here when I need to think, or to run away from everyone else."

"Is it where you went after you went to my place, in fourth grade?"

I nod. "Come with me." I get up and take her hand (again). She gets up and follows my lead.

"Where are we going... Again?" She asks me.

"Where I went, that night." I respond simply.

She stays silent and I guide her to my hiding place. It's a tree house. I climb the lader, unlock the trap that is used for a door and go in. Ally follows me curiously. I help her by grabbing her hand. When she gets in, I don't release her hand, but she doesn't seem to notice. I go outside of the tree house, well, technically, I'm still on the tree house... I mean, I get out of the roof. I sit on the edge so that my feet are swinging in space. Ally sits next to me. From up here, we can perfectly see the sunset.

"Wow." Ally breaths out.

I grin. "I know, right?"

"So... This is where you went?"

"Yup. My uncle Bill built it for me when I was five... You're the only one who knows about it."

"Except your uncle."

I nod sadly.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh. "My uncle died when I was seven. He was my mom's brother. This is the only thing that reminds me of him."

"Sorry."

"It's fine... I got over it. It's just weird to confess to someone..."

"You're not the kind to show your feelings, are you?"

"No. It's weird how... Everytime I confess something to someone, that someone is you..." I tell her. It's something that always has been on my mind. Ally's the only person I can seem to trust enough to tell her how I feel, though I've always hated her.

She shrugs. "You can always come to me, you know."

"I know... And I always knew it."

* * *

**The end... of this chapter! Honestly, this wasn't how I planned this chapter to go... But I think it turned out pretty good. What about you? Tell me what you think in a review!**

**(1) That's my favorite quote. It's so true!**

**4 reviews for next chapter, guys? It's all that I need to get to 70 reviews! :)**

**Question for you, my lovely readers: What do you think of R5's new song, Pass Me By?**

**My answer: I'm in love with this song! I think the button repeat is broken...**

**What about you?**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	10. Mom & Where's Austin!

**Hey! I asked for four reviews, I got six! Yay! :D**

**Omg, you guys are awesome! Seriously, I litterally start jumping up and down everytime I see someone has reviewed/followed/favorited one of my stories! You guys are the best! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally (sadly), or anything you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

_Ding, dong!_

"Austin, go open the door!"

I groan. I'm currently strumming my guitar. Well, _was_, 'cause now I'm on my way to the front door.

When I get to the door, I open it and I can tell you that I never expected to see the person who's standing infront of me... Actually standing infront of me.

"Patricia?" I ask the women in confusion. If I'm right, this women is my mom...

"Hi! Is this Mimi Moon's house?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

She doesn't even remember her own son. Well, I don't really want to talk to her, anyways.

"You're my mother." I state.

"Your- Wait, Austin?" Her eyes grow wide.

"Sup?" I let her in.

"Oh my god! You are so grown up!"

"Yeah... Mimi! Patricia's here to visit! I'm going out! Don't expect me!" I shout at her and run out. I don't want to face my mom. She's a huge bitch. When I was finally starting to get my happy life back, she have to come back.

Melissa's P.O.V.

When I hear my mom's name, I go to the front door in confusion. Yup, my mom is definitely standing infront of me after seven years.

"Melissa?" She asks me.

"Mom." I nod at her.

"Are... Are you also mad at me for leaving you and your siblings?"

"Mad? No. Pissed? Hell, yes."

"Don't use this language, Melissa."

"Aunt Mimi is more of a mom to me than you, so you have no right to tell me what to do."

She sighs. "Can we go out for a walk? I think we need to talk."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I think you should go with your mom, Mel." Mimi tells me, getting in the room.

I bit my lip and sigh. "Fine." I put my shoes on and get out. She follows me.

"Look, I know you're all mad at me for leaving." She breaks the awkward silence.

"Of course I would be! You left us alone for no reason, for god's sake!"

"I was running away from your father."

"And left us alone with him! He was always leaving us alone to get drunk at some bar! He fucking died from an overdose!"

"Melissa, language!"

"You're not my mom!" I shout. "Not anymore..."

"Melissa, I'm sorry, okay? I know I should've never left you alone, but... I didn't know what to do, at that moment. I was scared and the only thing that was in my mind was getting out of the house before blacking out or getting killed, 'cause I know your dad had really lost his mind."

"Do you know how much fucked up our lives are since that night?! Austin is taking out his pain on a girl and is broken, I got over it about two years ago, because I had to be strong for my younger siblings, same thing with Karl. The twins didn't really realize it, since they were five, but they know what happenned. No one wants you in their lives, anymore. Why don't you just go back to where you were? You're just going to get us back to where we were, before. Mike and Mimi are the ones who got us back as a strong family. We were litterally falling appart. If it wasn't from them, Karl would've probably moved out, Austin would probably be a player breaking every girl's heart to change his mind off of things, and the twins wouldn't be as happy as they are. I would've probably done the worst by now. I don't know... Cutting? Maybe more..." I tell her, finishing my little speech.

"I-I... I didn't know you felt that way."

"How do you think we would've reacted? We don't have parents since we're kids!"

"I'm... so sorry."

"Why did you come here, anyways?"

"Umm... To tell you, guys that I'm leaving to England."

"Did you really think we would've cared about that? We moved on, mom. Go ahead, move to England. No one knew where you were, anyways."

She sighs. "You're right... I also wanted to know what you and your siblings looked like, now."

"Honestly, I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Never."

"Well, can you just go? I don't want to talk to you again, okay?"

She nods sadly as we get back to the driveway. "Got it. It was nice to see you again, Melissa. Bye." She gets in her car.

"Bye." I go back inside as she drives away. I can't believe she thought we'd actually be nice to her.

Now, to find Austin.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally! Pick up the phone, it's for you!" Alex yells from downstairs.

"Got it!" I yell back and pick up the phone from my bedside table. "Hello?"

"Ally?" The girl at the other end of the phone asks.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Mel. Moon."

"Oh, hey, Mel!"

"Hi. Umm... I know that you and Austin don't really get along, but he ran away. Do you have any ideas where he could be?"

"Umm... Yeah- Wait, Austin ran away? What happenned?"

"Yeah, our mom came back. I kicked her out, but Austin ran out almost as soon as he saw her. Can you please help us find him?"

"Don't worry, I think I know where he is."

"Thank, god." She breaths out. "Thanks, Ally! Please get him back home!"

"I will. I don't know what time, though."

"It's fine. Take all the time you need."

"Alright."

"Thanks again, bye!"

"Bye." I hang up and rush down the stairs. "Alex, I'm going out for a bit. See you later!" I call and leave. I litterally run all the way to the beach (a good five minutes from my house... in a car).

I quickly climb the ladder and to my luck, the door is unlocked, which means Austin must be in there. I get in and look around. I find Austin on the same spot we were sitting, yesterday, staring into space. I go sit beside him without a word. I know he knows I'm there.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks me after a couple of minutes of silence.

"This is your hiding place. Of course I knew you'd be here."

"I never thought I'd see her again... And I didn't want to. I was finally starting to get my life back, and she just came back without warning."

"What do you mean by 'I was finally starting to get my life back'?"

He shrugs. "My aunt and my uncles are like parents to me, so it actually felt like I had parents, you know? I didn't feel like a loser like I felt I was for a couple of years. I actually felt alive... I wasn't letting my parents destroy me, anymore... And she came back."

"You weren't a loser."

"Just a kid without parents."

"You still have your siblings, your aunt, and your uncle. Trust me, I don't have a perfect life either. My parents are never there for me, and my brother hates me."

"We're pretty messed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Austin's P.O.V.

She sighs and looks ahead. I look at her. Weird... I never noticed how much her eyes sparkle... It's like they have stars in it... And she's just so sweet... She actually went looking for me... Austin! Snap out of it! You don't like Ally!

Do I? Why am I suddenly doubting it? It has always been pretty clear that I hate her, right? But then, my conversation with Karl and Mel is always echoing in my head...

_"Have you ever considered thinking about their good sides instead of their bad sides?" She asked me._

_I scoffed. "What good sides?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You don't like anything about... I don't know... Ally?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Come on! You at least have to like one thing about her."_

_"She does have a pretty good voice. If the songs she writes weren't so annoying, I'd see her making it big in the music biz." He admited_. Her voice has always been my weak point. But it doesn't mean I like her!

_She smiled. "See? You do like something about her."_

_"Whatever, I still hate her."_ Do I?

_"That Ally girl seems pretty cool. You should let us meet her, sometimes." Karl told me, entering the kitchen._

_"No way." I told him._ I'm not letting my family meeting my... frenemy? I don't really know what Ally and I are.

_"Why not?"_

_"Dude, she's not even close to be my friend."_

_"Really?" Karl raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "You see her everyday?"_

_"At school and rehearsal for Starr Records' show."_

_"You talk to her as soon as you see her?"_

_"To tease her or annoy her."_

_"From what Mel and the twins told me, you also flirt with her...?"_

_"In a teasing way. Trust me. The only thing between Ally and I is pure hate."_

Is it only that? I mean, if the only thing between Ally and I was pure hate, why does she cares so much about me? And that I... somehow also care about her?

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asks me.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" She repeats. "You're obviously bothered by something. You've been staring into space with a frown of confusion on your face for the past five minutes."

"Hmm... Yeah, I fine. Just lost in my thoughts, for a while."

"Is it because of your mom?"

"Umm... Yeah." I lie. I can't tell her it's because I'm confused about my feelings toward her! She'll be weirded out!

Gosh, my life is so complicated.

* * *

**There you go! Ooh! Austin's confused about his feelings! :)**

**Wanna know a secret? I always post the chapters as soon as they're done, so I never know what's going to happen next,either. I just go where the last chapter took me! But it doesn't take me really long... That chapter at the fair took me about an hour and a half to write...**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**So, school starts tuesday, so I won't be updating as much. But I'll try to update as much as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience, but... We all went through that... Let's face 8th grade! Ugh... I wanna die...**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	11. Realizations & Reconciliations

**Hey! Okay, so this chapter is short, but I absolutely wanted to update before I go to sleep, 'cause I might not update as often, since school starts tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

_"Hey." Austin apears next to me in the tree house._

_"Hey."_

_We stay silent, looking at the view. It seems like our usual greeting._

_I hear him sigh next to me and I turn to look at him._

_"What's up?" I ask him._

_He shakes his head. "Nothing."_

_"Come on, I know you enough to know that something's on your mind."_

_Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. After going over the shock, I gladly kiss back._

* * *

I wake up, gasping for air like I just run a marathon. Was that just a dream? And why am I dreaming about kissing Austin? I hate him!

... Do I?

Ugh! It's just, since I saw the sweetheart side of Austin, it seems like I've been thinking different about him... I don't hate him as much as I did, I feel bad for what he's going through... and we're actually starting to get along! It feels so wrong... yet, so right... I can't explain it... Even _I_ have trouble understanding it.

Brooke's P.O.V.

I think our plan is working. See, the girls, the guys, and I never wanted to quit our bands. We just did it to get Austin and Ally to get along. But what Ethan and I told them at the fair is true, though. Of course, we hated them at the beginning, but about three weeks ago, we started getting along. And we really are dating. Trish and Dez are too. We all planned it to make it seem like we're all together, except Trish and Dez, so they wouldn't be completely alone. The show for Starr Records wasn't canceled, either. We just hope they get along on time.

We're evil, aren't we? I think we should all start an acting career.

Ally's P.O.V.

I grab my phone and go to click on Kira's name. I pause when I remember our situation. Maybe she'll let me talk to her if I tell her I'm starting to get along with Austin... She's always the one I go to for boys problems. We all kind of have our speciality in the group. Kira is the one we go to when we have boys problems, Cass is when we have family problems, Trish is when we're depressed, angry, or sad, and Brooke is for fashion. I'm for music and inspiration. I sigh and click on her name.

To: Kira

Text: Hey I know we're on a fight right now but I need ur help... Please im beggin on my knees!

I put my phone on my bed and eye it like it's a bomb about to explode.

From: Kira

Text: Fine... Whats up?

To: Kira

Text: Omg thank god u answered! Well I had that dream and it kinda confused me bout my feelings

From: Kira

Text: What was this dream about?

To: Kira

Text: Austin

From: Kira

Text: And... What were you 2 doing?

To: Kira

Text: Well... I was kissing me

From: Kira

Text: OMFG! YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM! I KNEW IT! MAKE UR MOVE, GIRL!

To: Kira

Text: Wait! I never said anything bout liking him!

From: Kira

Text: I know! Its ur conscience sending u messages! Hes telling u that u like him!

To: Kira

Text: Ok this is just plain weird

From: Kira

Text: Who cares? Its true! Look, if u dont believe me, make a list of the stuff u like and dislike bout him. The list with the most stuff wins. If its the dislikes, u dont like him. If its the likes, then u like him. AND DONT CHEAT!

To: Kira

Text: Fine... C u at school

From: Kira

Text: Ill talk 2 the other girls bout getting the band back 2gether... We told u to get along with Austin, and u did!

To: Kira

Text: Kk thanks

From: Kira

Text: No problem! C ya! :)

I sigh and grab my book and a pencil. I trace a line in the middle of an empty page.

_Do I like Austin Moon?_

_Likes_

_Sweet_

_Good with kids_

_Awesome big brother_

_Funny_ (when he wants to be)

_Carefree_

_Protective_ (I saw him with Leah)

_Have an amazing voice_

_Tall _(I like tall guys. Don't judge)

_Brown eyes_ (I'm a sucker for brown eyes)

_Somehow gets good grades, so he's smart_

_Good at sports, but not show off_

_Great smile_

_Great dancer_

_Plays a lot of instruments_

_Loves music_

_Dislikes_

_Can be a jerk_

_Can be arrogant_

_...?_

I read my list from the first to the last word. I drop my book in shock.

I like Austin.

* * *

When I get to school, I can't stop thinking about Austin. How can I face him, now that I'm aware of my feelings toward him?!

Gosh, life sucks.

Austin's P.O.V.

I walk to my locker and the both M-Boys and Hot-Girls are there. Except Ally.

"Umm... Hey, guys." I greet them confusingly. Aren't they supposed to be mad at me, or something like that?

"Hey, Austin!" They all greet me happily.

"Why are you all smiley? It's... kind of weirding me out."

"Oh, Kira talked to Ally, this morning." Trish explains.

"She told me that you two were starting to get along!" Kira smiles happily.

"Umm... Yeah..."

"You know what this means, right?" Ethan asks me. I shrug. "The bands are back together! And, we're performing at Starr Records' party!"

I grin. "Seriously?!" They all nod. "Dude, that's awesome!" I high-five everyone.

"Oh, and by the way, Trish and I are together." Dez states randomly.

"Congrats, man!" We do our handshake and I high-five Trish once more. I'm glad all this fighting is done.

"Uh... Hey, guys..." Ally greets us.

"Trish and Dez are together!" I blurt out. They all look at me with confused looks. "What?" They shrug it off and Ally hugs Trish.

"That's awesome, Trish! I'm so happy for you!" She turns to the others. "And you too, guys. I'm sorry I freaked out so much when I learned about it."

"It's fine." They all say. We do a group hug. My hand accidently touches Ally. God, the butterflies.

It's official. I like Ally.

* * *

**There you go! :) I don't really have anything to say, except... Review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**Oh, wait! I ****_do_**** have something to say! I wanted to thank everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/follows my story! This story is the most popular out of the three I've written, and you guys are seriously awesome! I never thought this story would be so popular and liked!**

**By the way, after this story is done (when? Who knows), I'll start another story. I don't know what it's called yet, but it's an A&A story for sure. Ally is a normal girl, and Austin is an international popstar. Ally's bullied, but what nobody knows is that she have a boyfriend. The guy all the girls want. He's hers. Tell me what you think in a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :) (I like smiley faces :P)**


	12. Fighting & Confessing

**Hey! New chapter! Yay! Okay, so this is ****_really _****short, but I wanted to update something, so here it is! I'm supposed to be asleep, right now, so... I won't waste more time for this autor note, in case my mom notices I'm not asleep... I feel so rebel, right now ;) Lol. Omg, I going crazy, I'm laughing at my own comments! And... Now, I'm babbling... I do that a lot, except I have trouble talking and stutter a lot 'cause I search my words a lot, but when I start, I can't stop talking (instead of Can't Stop Singing, lol, TBM, and... Here I go again...) that's why I write stories 'cause I can actually write and everything without having a feeling to stop... My brother sometimes tells me to shut up 'cause I'm rambling too much and it gets on his nerves... Right, I'm supposed to stop talking...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this (duh).**

**Enjoy! :) I'll try not to talk (write?) too much at the end... :/**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

I grab my phone and press Kira's name. I need to confess to someone about liking Austin.

"Hello?" She picks up after the third ring.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Oh, sup, Ally?"

"I need to tell you something. It's really personnal and a bit embarrassing, so you need to keep it to yourself. I don't want this to get to the ears of a certain someone."

"I promise. Now, spill, girlie."

"Umm... Well... You know the list you made me do to know if I liked Austin?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well... I like Austin."

She squeals and I pull my phone away from my ear. When I stop hearing her squeal, I put the phone back on my ear.

"That's awesome! I knew it! Seriously, you two are meant to be together."

"Since when do you think that?"

"Umm... Third grade, I think. I mean, of course, we all hated him, back then, but we could all see it wasn't just hate, between you two."

"Seriously?! That long?!"

"Yup."

Wow.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I realized I like Ally. It still feels weird to actually admit to myself that I like her, but it feels good. No one knows about this. Not even my family (who'd probably tease me about it, anyways).

Right now, I'm sitting alone under a tree in the school yard. The same tree I went to when I had that fight with Ally in the parking lot, the other day. I like sitting here alone. It's peacefull.

"Hey." Ally appears, sitting next to me.

"Hey." I greet back.

"What are you doing alone?"

"I like doing that. It's peacefull."

"You like peacefull placess, huh?"

"How do you know?"

"Your tree house is peacefull too."

"Good point. It just seems way easier to think when I'm alone in a peacefull **(A/N: I never said/wrote the word 'peacefull' that much in my life)** place than standing in a crowd in a loud place." **(A/N: Come on, get loud! Sorry, I needed to do that. R5 family member, here! :P)**

She chuckles. "Obviously."

"Anyways... How are things with your brother?"

She groans. "Terrible."

I shake my head. "I seriously don't understand why you and your brother hate each other so much."

"We always have. And always will." She states.

"No, you won't."

"How do you know that?" She asks me, her tone raising a bit.

"Siblings can't hate each other."

"Yes we can, my brother and I are the perfect example."

"Why don't you just try to get along with him?"

"It's impossible! He's a pain in the ass and is always trying to get me in trouble, or blackmailing me!"

"You're the oldest, stop letting your brother boss you around!" I match her tone.

"You think it's that easy?! He's my parents' little angel! He have them wrapped around his finger! _I'm_ the victim, here!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!"

"I'm not being a drama queen! You're the one with the perfect siblings! You wouldn't understand!"

"Come on, he's not _that_ bad! I was exactly like him, at his age!"

"You think you're making a point with that?! I _hated_ you!"

"Come on, I thought we were past all that!" By now, both of us are standing up, ready to rip each other's head off.

"Well, we're obviously not!"

"You're just being over-dramatic!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I don't understand why you care so much!"

"'Cause I fucking like you!" I shout and walk away. I can't belive I just told her that.

Ally's P.O.V.

"'Cause I fucking like you!" He shouts at me and walks away, fuming.

Wait... what?!

* * *

**Did you like it? I know it's really short, but I really wanted to update! Omg, guys, I'm freaking out! I need three more reviews to get to 100 reviews! Hey, I'm doing a shoutout to the 100th reviewer. This person will also get a character in my next story! :D**

**Anyways, I really hope it's not a guest, 'cause then I don't know what I'll do... Maybe if you write a name, I'll make up a character with that name... Anyways, I'll worry about that later.**

**Hey, am I talking too much? I think I am... But it's just information! Omg, I'm having a conversation/debate with myself! I'm definitely going crazy! Well, I am since a long time, but not ****_that_**** much! Before, I was only creeping and weirding out people! Now, I'm creeping and weirding out myself! AHH! There I go again...**

**Anyways,**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :D (SMILEY FACE! :P)**


	13. Time Limited & Shared Feelings

**Hey! Sorry for not updating, yesterday... I was really busy. I don't have school, monday, so I'll probably be able to work on more chapters. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm really sorry if I can't update as often as I did, before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Did he just say that he likes me? What...? Why?! How?! I mean, of course, I'm happy that he likes me back, but... I mean, I'm just Ally, and he's... _Austin freaking Moon!_

Austin's P.O.V.

Did I just say that to her?! Man... What am I going to do?! I can't just pretend I never said that! Wait, that's it! I'll just ignore her until she forgets about this! Yeah! I'm a genius.

Ally's P.O.V.

I need boy advice. _Now_. And not by text or phone call.

I pick up my backpack and run all the way to Kira's house. She doesn't live really far from the school, so the run's not too long.

When I finally get there (is it me or the trip to Kira's house seems longer than before?), I ring the doorbell while I try to catch my breath. David, Kira's brother, opens the door.

"Oh, hey Ally!" He looks back inside. "KIRA! ALLY'S HERE!" He shouts at her and looks back to me. "She's coming in three... two..."

"Hey, Ally!"

"... One."

"Hey, Kira! I need boy advice."

"Alright, let's go to my room!" She grabs my arm and drags me to her room. When we get there, she pratically throws me on her bed and jumps next to me. "What's up? Wait, let me guess. Austin?"

"Yup." I nod.

"What did he do, now?"

"He... He told me that he liked me."

"Really?!" She squeals. "Omg, Ally! This is huge!"

"Wait... The problem is... He told me when we were fighting."

"What? How?"

"Well, I was like 'I don't understand why you care so much!' and then, he shouted at me ''Cause I fucking like you!'"

"Wow... What did he do, after that?"

"He just ran away." I sigh and lie on my back. "You don't know how much I just wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but... It was like I couldn't moved! I was just so shocked that he liked me back..."

"I know... But, sweetie, I think you should talk to him."

"Maybe I should... I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

This can happen. What's happenning, you may ask? Austin's ignoring me. Completely. I tried talking to him, but he doesn't even look at me. He just walks away like I was never there! Ugh, boys are so complicated and nerve-wrecking!

**Lunch**

I sit at our regular lunch table. Since Austin and I started acting more friendly to each other (well, when we were _actually_ acting friendly), the two bands started sharing a table at lunch.

"Hey, guy." I greet them.

"Hey, Ally!" They greet back.

"Where's Austin?" Ethan asks me. I shrug.

"You didn't see him?" Brooke asks me.

"I did. But he's ignoring me."

"Is it about that whole 'I fucking like you' thing?" Kira asks me.

I nod. "I don't know what I did wrong! I thought I'd let him go because he was obviously pissed off, but that's all I did!"

"Wait, what's the 'I fucking like you' thing?" Cass asks Kira and I.

"Austin told that to Ally before running away. They were having a fight, and Ally asked him why he cared so much. That's what he responded." Kira explains.

"Wow." They all deadpan. We both nod.

"Wait, Austin admitted his feelings?" Trish realizes after a second of silence.

"Yeah."

"Omg!" The girls all squeal and the guys high-five. I just stare at them.

"You guys realize we're in a fight because of that, right?" I remind them. They all stop cheering.

"Way to ruin our fun, Lyson." Dallas mumbles. Since we started hanging out more, all the guys started calling me Lyson. You know... Since my name's Allyson? Yeah. Except Austin. He's the only one who doesn't call me that. The girls call me Ally (like everyone), and sometimes Lee.

"Sorry, but it's true." I tell them. They nod sadly. Aren't I supposed to be the sad one?

* * *

It's been four days since Austin told me his feelings. Three days since he started ignoring me. Three _fucking_ days. Today's friday, and there's _no way_ in _hell_ that I'll get to my house tonight, with him still ignoring me.

I'm about to go to lunch, when I see him by his locker, putting his stuff away. I inwardly groan and make my way toward him. I grab him by the arm and drag him outside. Somehow, we end up under the same tree as we did, four days ago.

"Hey! Stop dragging me! Let me go!" He protests. I let him go. He glares at me. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I scoff. "Come on, I think you know what I want. You've been ignoring me for three whole days! I'm tired of it! Stop doing that!"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"'Cause you've been ignoring me for three days! You owe me one!"

He sighs. "Fine. You've got two minutes."

"Okay, well... Uh..." Ugh! I hate it when people limit my time! It's stressing me out!

"One minute and thirty seconds."

"Ugh! Stop counting! I'm sorry we fought, okay? I was just mad at my brother, he's just driving me crazy!"

"Seriously? You think that's why I've been ignoring you? I was embarrassed, okay? I wasn't supposed to tell you my feelings! I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Who cares if you did?! 'Cause I don't. But leaving me alone after telling me that was just... Unacceptable."

"Ten seconds."

"I just-"

"Eight..."

"God, you're so... Ugh!"

"Five..."

"I fucking like you back!" I shout.

He stops counting and stares at me in shock. "What?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys... I promise I'll update by this weekend. I don't know when, but I will.**

**Shoutout to: Cheeko99! You are my 100th reviewer! Congratulations! :D**

**I also want to thank queenc1, EnvyNV, and ItsYaGirlTerTer, who reviewed every single chapter.**

**And everyone else, reviewer or silent reader, thanks for reading my story, and (maybe) reviewing. The feedback is what keeps me pumped to write another chapter as soon as possible. You're all awesomely awesome! :P**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	14. Kiss & Meeting Ally's Mom

**Hey! New chapter! It's midnight, but I said I'd update this weekend, so... Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

Did she just... Huh?!

"What?" I ask her in shock.

"You heard me." She tells me and starts walking away but I grab her wrist, forcing her back to me.

"No, no, no. You're _not_ walking away like this."

"Why not? You did that."

"Do what I say, not what I did."

"You can't tell me what to do." She crosses her arms.

"You're right. I can't. But I can do this." I lean down and kiss her. She stands in shock for a while, before finally starting to kiss back. She slowly uncrosses her arms and one sneek up around my neck. I mentally cheer. Yes! I'm finally kissing Ally! And the best part? She's kissing back!

When air becomes necessary, we slowly pull away, but our faces are about an inch appart, eyes locked. A small smile makes it's way to her lips and I break into a grin. This is the best day of my life!

"Why did you do that?" She asks me softly. If it wasn't because of the fact that she's standing right infront of me (litterally), I'd swear the person who talked was a five years old girl. And honestly, that turned me on. And the worst part is; I don't know why.

I takes her hand, intertwining our fingers, and I lean down to her ear. "'Cause I fucking wanted to." I whisper in her ear.

Ally's P.O.V.

I bite my lip, trying not to break into a huge smile as he says that. Is it me or saying 'I fucking' something is kind of like our thing, now?

"You know... If we were three weeks ago, I'd slap you really hard, right now." I tell him.

He chuckles. "I know. But you didn't do that, so I guess it's a good sign, right?"

"You can say that." I smile up at him and peck his lips. "So... What does this makes us?"

"Anything you want."

"Do you know what I want?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea... Ally Dawson, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Why, of course!" I giggle and he smiles at me.

"Austin! Ally!" Trish runs up to us.

"Hey, Trish! What's up?" I ask her.

"Oh, uh... Everyone's looking for you. We're all going to Cass' place. Wanna come?"

I look up at Austin and he nods. I turn back to Trish. "Sure."

"Wait... Did you two make up?" She asks us.

"I guess you can say that." I shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"Or, maybe we did more than that." Austin says, showing her our joined hands.

"Wait... You two are together?" We both nod. She squeals and hugs us. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! You two are the cutest thing ever!"

I giggle. "Thanks."

"Alright, let's go!" She grabs my wrist and drags me, probably to Brooke's car, since she was our ride, this morning. Since I'm still holding Austin's hand, I'm dragging him with me.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone greet us, when we get to Brooke's and Austin's cars, which are parked next to each other. Austin is always the guys' ride, by the way.

"Took you long enough." Kira tells us.

"Did you keep it PG?" Dallas teases us and Cass smacks him behind the head. "Ow! What was _that_ for?!"

"For being a dumbass." She tells him.

"Anyways, did you two make up?" Kira asks us.

"They did more than that! They're together!" Trish tells them. They all start cheering, just like at lunch, earlier.

"See? I knew you'd end up with him!" Kira tells me.

"Since when are you wrong about boys?" I ask her sarcastically.

"I'm pretty good, aren't I?" She jokes and we both giggle. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks." I smile at her, then up at Austin, who immediatly smiles back.

"Well, come on! Let's go." Cass says and gets in her car. The girls and I follow her and the guys get in Austin's car. We then start the ride to Cass' house.

"So, how did Auslly happenned, Lee?" Brooke asks me.

"Auslly? What's that?" I ask her.

"Yours and Austin's couple name, duh." Trish tells me.

"Oh... Well, he was limiting my time to talk to him, and you all know how much it stresses me out when people does that, so I started stuttering. When he got to five seconds left, I just shouted 'I fucking like you back!' and he suddenly stopped counting and stared at me in shock. He asked me what I just said and I told him that he had heard me. I started walking away but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him, and he kissed me."

"Gosh, you guys love to say 'I fucking' something, huh?" Kira says.

"That's exactly what I thought! And when I asked him why he had kissed me, he told me ''Cause I fucking wanted to'."

"Aww! That's just so cute!" Cass gushes.

"Yeah..." I sigh. "I just hope we won't fight and break up."

"Why would it happen?" Trish asks me.

"'Cause we used to be like the biggest rivals ever." I state the obvious.

"Oh..." Trish nods in realization.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Lee. Just go with the flow, be yourself, and everything will be fine." Kira tells me.

I sigh. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. When am I not?"

"We're here!" Cass announces and we all get out. The guys arrive a few seconds later and we all make our way inside.

* * *

The whole night, we just talked, played games, and watched movies. Now, it's ten at night, and Austin insisted to drive me home, so I'm now sitting in the passenger seat of Austin's truck.

Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. I answer quickly. "Hello?"

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON! WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S TEN AT NIGHT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" My mom's voice rings in the phone. I put my phone away from my ear until she stops shouting, and then I place it back on my ear. I see Austin glancing at me worriedly but I shrug it off.

"Mom, calm down, I was at Cass' place. I'm on my way." I tell her.

"You better be! And how are you getting home? You aren't walking home alone, are you?"

"No. And, either ways, since when do you care? I've been out later than this, before, and you never said anything."

"I-I... I just do! Look, I'm sorry for not being there for you, Ally. I'm just-"

"Busy with work. I know. And don't worry, I've gotten used to it, by now."

"I'm really sorry. Wait, if you're not walking home, then who are you with?"

"Umm... Austin's driving me home. You know, the one who stayed over, back in fourth grade?"

"Yeah... That rings a bell... Wait, are you two going out?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"That's wonderfull! Ally, I want to see him! Can he come inside, with you?"

"Umm... I'll ask him." I put my phone away from my ear and turn to Austin. "My mom wants to meet you... Well, for the second time. Are you up for it?"

"Does she knows we're dating?" He asks me.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then."

"Okay." I put my phone back on my ear. "He said it was fine." I tell my mom.

"Great! See you soon, honey!"

"See you." I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

A few minutes later, Austin pulls in my driveway. Here we go.

Austin's P.O.V.

I get out of my truck and walk to the door with Ally. She takes my hand and opens the door. Here goes nothing.

"Mom! We're here!" She calls out.

"In the living room!"

Ally leads me to the living room. Her house changed quite a lot, since fourth grade.

"Hey, mom. Alex."

Her mom eye me up and down as she walks over us. "You must be Austin. I'm Penny. Ally's mom." She takes out her hand for me to shake, which I do.

"Yes, I'm Austin. It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Dawson. After seven years, it's been quite a time!" I smile at her.

"Oh, don't be silly! Call me Penny!"

Yes! One point for Austin!

"Alright."

"Hey, Austin!" Alex greets me.

"Hey, Alex! Sup?"

"Not much. Just learned that you're dating my sister." He shurgs casually.

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly.

He chuckle. "It's cool, dude."

"Relax, Austin. It's just Alex!" Ally tells me.

"I know! It's just weird since... He told me that, you know?"

She shrugs. "I guess..."

Ally's P.O.V.

"Well, I better go home. My curfew's at eleven." He says.

"Alright. See you monday." I tell him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He tells me and turns to my mom. "Pleasure to see you again, Penny." He turns to Alex. "Bye Alex!" He turns back to me. "See you later, Alls." He pecks my lips and gets out. Alls... I like the sound of that...

"Make sure you keep him, Ally. I like him. He's a keeper." Mom tells me.

"I know."

* * *

**There you go! Auslly's together! Yay! Auslly forever! :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It means so much!**

**Anyways, did you watch the Pass Me By music video? I did! And it was AWESOME! I wish the girl Ross was partnered with was Laura, though ;)**

**Next chapter, it's the Starr Records' show! Don't miss it!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	15. Worries & Soccer Game

**Hey, guys! New chapter, here!**

**This chapter doesn't have much of Auslly, but I thought it'd be a good idea for a chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"Austin! Come on! We'll be late for the practice!" Dan shouts at me from downstairs. Today, Dan have a soccer game. But there's always a 30 minutes practice, before the game.

"Coming!" I call back. I hang up with Ally on the phone and rush downstairs. I put on my shoes and look at the rest of my family. "See? I'm here. Let's go." We all get out and get in my aunt's car.

When we get to the soccer field, I easily spot Ally sitting alone in the bleachers. I walk over her, with my family following (except Dan, who's going to change).

"Hey." I greet her and sit down on her right.

"Hey! How did you find me?" She asks me.

"I know where to find my girlfriend." I shrug and casually put an arm around her shoulder as she giggles.

"Woah, woah! Back-up. Girlfriend?" Karl asks me as the rest of my family looks over us.

"Umm... Yeah." I tell them.

"Austin, you didn't tell them?" Ally asks me above a whisper.

"Didn't have the chance to." I whisper back.

"Congrats, bro!" Karl pats my back.

"I knew it!" Mel exclaims.

"Me too!" Leah exclaims.

"Aww! My nephew have a girlfriend!" Mimi claps her hands happily. I roll my eyes at her comment.

"Congrats, son." Mike pats my back.

"Yay!" Will exclaims happily.

Dan's P.O.V.

We get on the field, the coach yells at us to do a short game. We already have two teams: the reds and the whites. Alex and I are in red.

I look around and notice something.

"Coach! Nick's missing!" I tell him.

He sighs. "What?! Umm... Does any of you have a brother around your age who's good at soccer?"

We all just look at each other.

"Uhh... Coach?" I ask him. He looks at me. "I don't have a brother, but I have a sister. Leah." I tell him, thinking about Leah's amazing skills.

The others snicker. "A girl? She's going to get her ass kicked."

I roll my eyes at them. "You'll get those words back when you'll see her play."

"He's right, guys." Alex butts in. "She's great."

The coach sighs. "Go get her. We'll see how she does."

I nod and run to the bleachers. I see her and run up to her.

"Leah! We need you to replace Nick!" I tell her.

"What! But... I'm not even in my soccer equipment!"

I look at her up and down. "Come on, I have mine in double. But we have to hurry!"

"Alright." She gives in. I grab her hand and drag her to the locker room and hurry her to change. When she's done, she pulls her hair up in a pony-tail and we run back to the field.

"Alright, Leah, you're on the red team." The coach tells her she nods.

"Good luck." The others snicker. "A girl. Like she'll have a chance."

She smirks at them and her eyes darken. That happens when she's challenged and she knows she can do it. "Good luck, guys."

The coach whistles and we start playing. Let's just say she scored three goals, and that the guys got their ass kicked.

"Umm... Alright. Leah, you're doing the game with us." The coach tells her when we're done. She nods.

Leah's P.O.V.

I just kicked the guys' asses! I hate it when people doubt my soccer skills.

"Leah, that was great!" Alex tells me, walking over me.

"Thanks." I smile up at him. "You were great, too."

"Thanks." He walks over the bench and grabs his water bottle, drinking it. "You don't have yours, do you?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "I wasn't planning on playing."

He hands me his bottle. "Here."

"You're sure?"

"Why not?" He shrugs. I take it and drink a bit of water, before handing it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Dan runs up to us. "Guys, the game's about to start. Come on!"

As it on cue, the other team arrives on the field. Let's just say they look twice bigger than us. And they're all guys (duh). It's weird that they look that old, since the players are supposed to be between ten and thirteen.

"Guys, those guys can't be thirteen." I tell them.

"Three of them have beards." Alex says.

"W-We'll be fine." Dan tries to assure us. Epic fail.

"I hope so." I tell him.

"Come on." Alex tells us and we get on our position.

"Hey! There isn't supposed to be a girl on your team!" The other team's coach yells at ours.

"And your players aren't supposed to be twice my players' height." Our coach shouts back.

The referee whistels and the game starts. I have to admit, I'm scared, right now.

Ally's P.O.V.

We all watch worriedly and confusedly as the other team appears.

"Those guys can't be thirteen!" Austin states the truth.

"They'll get crushed by them!" Karl exclaims.

"My babies!" Mimi exclaims worriedly.

"T-They'll be fine... They can't be _that_ bad, right?" Mike says not so convincely.

"I hope so." Mel says.

"They better not hurt my little sister." Austin says, glaring at the rival team.

"They'll be fine, Austin." I try my best to sound convinced and grab his hand. He looks over at me and I offer him a small smile. He sighs and nods.

"I really hope you're right."

* * *

Until now, none of the players have been hurt. I hope it stays like that.

Dan passes the ball to Leah, who passes it to Alex. Suddenly, a big guy comes out of nowhere and tackles Alex to the ground with his elbow.

"ALEX!" I shout and stand up worriedly, trying to take a better look.

"Hey!" I hear Dan shout and I see him punch the guy.

"DAN!" Mel shouts worriedly, but not as much as me. Alex's still on the ground.

Leah tries to pull Dan back, but ends up receiving a punch that was meant for Dan to her shoulder, and she ends up on the ground, gripping at her shoulder.

"LEAH!" Austin shouts, extremely worried. We all get up and run over them. I rush to Alex's side, Austin, Mel, and Mimi to Leah's side, and Mike, Karl, and Will try to pull Dan away from the big guy.

"Alex? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Come on, you have to get up!" I shake him a bit, trying not to hurt him.

"Ow..." He groans in pain and slowly sits up, his eyes fluttering open.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"He hit my shoulder, and I think I hit my head when I fell."

"Can you get up?"

"I guess I can try." He tries to get up and I help him by pulling his not hurt arm up. The crowd cheer as he gets up. "Wait, where's Leah?" He asks worriedly.

"Umm..." I point to her. She's still on the ground, but is conscious.

His eyes grow huge. "Leah!" He rushes over her and sits down by her side. I follow him and do the same, sitting next to a worried Austin.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." I tell Austin softly.

"I hope you're right. You don't know how much I want to punch that guy in the face, right now." He tells me, his eyes not leaving Leah.

"Now, we don't want anyone else getting hurt, do we?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "He hurt my sister. He'd deserve that punch."

Leah manages to sit up. "Thanks, Austin. But don't do that. It's really nice of you to be so protective of me, but he's not worth it."

He sighs. "Alright."

"Can you get up, sweetie?" Mimi asks her.

"I guess I can try." I says hesitantly and tries to get up with the help of Alex and Dan. The crowd cheer again. "Don't worry, guys. My shoulder only hurt a bit."

"Stop lying. You were right new to me. I heard your shoulder crack, when he punched you. I'm pretty sure it's broken." Dan tells her.

"Alright. We're not taking the risk. We're going to the hospital." Mimi declares. "For you too, Alex. I want to make sure you don't have a concusion. You did hit your head, after all." He nods.

"Umm... Mimi, I think I should get my hand checked, too. I'm pretty sure it's broken. It's turning purple." Dan tells her. He must have punched that guy really hard.

* * *

We get out of the hospital at seven, four hours later. Dan have a broken hand, Leah have a broken shoulder, and Alex have a minor concusion and a sore shoulder. Great.

* * *

I get home with Alex. Mom and dad are out working. Again.

"You better not do that again. You scared the shit out of me." I tell him and nudge his not sore shoulder.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me." He tells me, sounding honest.

That hit me like a tons of bricks. "You're my brother. It's normal that you matter to me."

Austin was right. You can't always fight with your siblings. I should listen to Austin more often.

* * *

**There you go! This story is almost over, guys. :( Probably one chapter left or two. Not sure.**

**But hey, this isn't the last time you'll hear of me. I already have three ideas for up-coming stories! I'll start a new one at the end of this one. I'll probably do a one-shot, too.**

**So... Review! I probably won't update until this weekend, but I'll try to update before that. Let's try 10+ reviews for the next chapter? I already started it. It'll be the Starr Records' show.**

**Did you guys saw Family & Feuds?! Awesome episode! What about the promo for Moon Week & Mentors? I can't wait for that episode!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	16. Concert & True Love

**Hey! This is the last chapter :(**

**If you're sad by the end of this story (I got a lot of reviews saying so), check out my author note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes, True Love by P!nk, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Today's the day of Starr Records' party. Austin's supposed to pick me up at 10:00, which is in ten minutes. We'll join the others there.

I'm standing infront of my mirror, putting on my make-up. My hair's still not done. I'm late. Alex changed my alarm clock. Again. But I won't tell that to Austin. Plans to break-up after only a week of dating. Stupid Alex. If we ever break-up because of him, I'll have a dead brother. I know I said that I'd try getting more along with him, but... Who cares?! I didn't say that to anyone! Only to Trish... And Kira... And Cass... And Brooke... Oh, and Austin. Oh, well... I make a lot of promises that I don't keep. It's not my fault! It's Alex's fault. Oh, I must be going crazy. I'm having an argument with myself! Gosh, Ally, calm down! Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"ALLY! AUSTIN'S HERE!" Alex yells from downstairs. WHAT?! He wasn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes! Ugh!

"Tell him to come to my room!" I call back. A few seconds later, Austin's standing in my doorway, watching me with an amused look.

"You're still not ready?" He asks me with a smirk.

"Hey, you're the one coming ten minutes early." I defend myself.

"Actually, I called about five minutes ago. I told Alex to tell you that I was coming."

I groan. "Alex. Of course."

"I thought you said you were going to try to get along with him."

"I say a lot of things that I don't mean."

"Alls, come on. Can't you at least try?"

"I _did_ try! But... It's Alex we're talking about! He's a monster! Here, I'm late because of him. He does everything to make my life a living hell!"

"Aren't you being a little dramatic, over here?"

"I'm not dramatic!" I exclaim. I sigh. "Look, I don't want to fight, okay? Just... Forget it."

He sighs. "Fine. But only because I love you."

I freeze. "You... love me?"

"Of course I do." He walks over my and leans his head on my shoulder, looking at me through the mirror. "Why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, smart, talented... The whole package."

"Wow. Your view on me changed quite a lot since last month." I state.

"Our relationship changed. I think Mel was right. We were too caught up with our hate for each other to focus on what were our true feelings."

"You're right. I should've realized this _way_ before."

He shrugs. "You did it anyways. And I'm glad you did."

I smile at him. "Thanks. And for the record, I love you too."

He smiles back. "Now, let's talk about this outfit." He says, pointing at me up-and-down.

I look at what I'm wearing: a black tank-top that stops right above my navel, a pair of really short shorts, black high-heels, and for the make-up, I have red lipstick and smokey eye-shadow. I straighten my hair. The usual stuff I wear in concert.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask him.

"Don't you think it's a bit too... Revealing?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Austin, I wore more revealing stuff than this, before."

"But you weren't taken by me, so I didn't care!" He almost whines.

"Is little Austy jealous?" I ask him in a baby voice.

He scoffs. "Not at all."

"Well, if you're not, then I guess I can wear my even more revealing stuff." I start walking to my closet, but he grabs my wrist, pulling me back.

"You know what? This'll be fine." He tells me. I smirk. I knew he'd say that.

"Good boy." I pat his arm and walk out of my room. He follows me.

"You're ready?" He asks me. I nod. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Mom shouts as I'm about to close the door. I stop, sigh, and look at her. Austin does the same.

"What, mom?"

"Where are you going?"

"Mom, I have a concert to do. Austin too."

"Well, I'm not busy, today. Can I come? I never saw you perform, before."

"Uh... Are you sure?" I ask her uncertainly. Let's just say that some of the songs we're performing have words that you don't exactly want you mom to hear.

"Yes! Why not?"

"Umm... Fine. But I have to remind you that I'm a teenager. Got it?"

"Uh... Yes, I guess. Let me just get your brother and your father."

"Dad?" I ask with a bit of fear in my voice. Dad wasn't the most... supportive person, when I announced that I wanted to make it in the music biz.

"Yes. He will stop working for a bit and we will all go see you perform. Isn't it great?" She asks cheerfully.

"Greaty great great." I tell her with fake enthousiasm. "But... We need to go. See you there!" I tell her and leave quickly. "Come on, let's go." I tell Austin.

"Why-"

"Hurry!"

"Alright! Alright!" He says and we both get in his car. He quickly drives away. "Where's the fire, Alls?"

"My mom. That's the fire."

"Why? Don't you want them to see you perform, or something?"

"Austin? Do you remember the school musicals in elementary?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Remember how my parents never came to see any of them?"

"Yeah. You said they were busy working."

"Well, part of it was true, but... the real reason why they never came is because my dad never supported me in my choice to perform and make music. He thinks it's only a hobby. Nothing else."

"And why didn't you mom come?"

"I don't know... I think she was scared to lose my dad. Or maybe she didn't support my choice, either. I don't know, my mom's really hard to read, sometimes."

"So... That's why Alex and your grandparents were the only ones going?"

"Yeah."

"Well, on the bright side, your brother supported you."

"Yeah... And I never did the same for him." I sigh. I'm a horrible sister.

"Come on, Alls. We both know that's not true. You did your best. You know what's great about siblings? You can never stay mad at them, no matter hard you try."

"You're the best, did you know that?"

He shrugs. "That's what I heard."

I roll my eyes. "Big headed."

"Drama queen."

"Jerk."

"Ice princess."

"Dumbass."

"We're here!" He says, getting out. I follow his lead and join him infront of the car. He swings his hand, getting mine along the way. I giggle at his gesture. "Wow, this is huge!" He exclaims in awe.

"You've never been to a Starr Records' party, before?" I ask him.

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll be your tour guide!"

"You've been to one, before?"

"All of them. I'm friend with Kira, remember?"

"Oh, right..." We stay silent for a bit, before he breaks it. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all. I've performed infront of a big public, before. Why?"

"Just asking. Plus, your family is going, and you've never performed infront of your parents."

"Right. Well... I guess I'll just have to deal with it. And, it's not like I'll be alone, on stage. The girls are going to be with me through the two songs, and you and the guys too for the mash-up."

"I guess... So, what's your other song, for today?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out at the concert."

"Allyyyy!" He whines.

"Austiiiiin!" I mimic.

"Then, I'm not telling you ours."

"Fair enough."

We get to the stage, where the two bands are already setting all the instruments up.

"Hey, guys!" I greet them. They all turn to us.

"Oh, hey!" They all greet back. Austin jumps on stage and pulls me with him.

"Is everything ready?" I ask them.

"Yup."

"When does it starts?" Dallas asks.

"In fifteen minutes." Austin tells him. He nods.

"Does everyone knows the songs?" I ask them. They all nod. "Good."

Fifteen minutes later, all we can see is people. I don't see anything else but people. By the way, the party is outside.

"Okay, we have a special treat for you, tonight. They're not very popular, but very talented. Most people who knows them also know they have a rivalry going on. I'm glad to say that this has come to an end. Please help me welcome the M-Boys and the Hot-Girls!" Jimmy annouces us and exits the stage as the crowd cheer.

"What's up everybody?!" Austin shouts in his mic as we all get on stage. I smile at this. I like how carefree he is when he's on stage.

"Does anyone here knows our song Fashion Break?" I ask them. Most of them cheer. "Wow! That's a lot!" I exclaim in awe.

"Okay, well, does any of you knows our song Hot-Stuff?" Austin asks them. About the same amount of people cheer. "Well, today, we'll be performing a mash-up of these two songs!"

"Who wants to hear it?" Elliot asks from his mic, behind us. The crowd cheer loudly. "Here we go!"

I scan the crowd as I sing. In the middle of the song, I see my mom, who's standing with a proud smile on her face, which makes me smile. Next to her is Alex, who's standing arm-crossed, smiling. On the other side of my mom is my dad, who's standing arm-crossed, with a serious look on his face. He's frowning a bit.

_'Come on, Ally! This is _your_ day. Don't let your dad ruin it!'_ I tell myself.

I think Austin saw me looking at my dad, 'cause he shoots me a look of worry. I just smile and nod at him. It doesn't seem to calm him, but he seems to shrug it off.

At the end of the song, the girls and I thank the crowd and make our way backstage to watch the boys perform Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes.

_Austin_ Dez **Dallas** **Elliot** _Ethan_ **_All_**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

**_Make me your radio_**

**_And turn me up when you feel low_**

**_This melody was meant for you_**

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_We're the M-Boys, baby!_

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that**

**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _**_to my stereo_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_ _so sing along to my stereo_

_Let's go!_

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me** _(mad at me)_

**When you have to purchase mad D batteries** _(batteries)_

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**

**You never know we come and go like on the interstate**

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**

**Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh **__to my stereo_

**_Oh oh oh oh_** **so sing along to my stereo**

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind __(never leave me)_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_ _(so hard to find)_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine_ _(yeah)_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

**_My heart's a stereo_**

**_It beats for you, so listen close_**

**_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_**

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**_ _to my stereo_ (it's your boy Austin)

**_Oh oh oh oh_** (We're the M-Boys baby!) _so sing along to my stereo_

**Yeah**

We all cheer and we change place with them. I make my way to the stage but Austin grabs my wrist, pulling me back. He kisses me quickly before pulling back.

"Don't pay attention to your dad, okay?" He tells me above a whisper so that the guys don't hear him. I nod. "Good. Now, go show him what you got." He winks at me. I nod and smile up at him, before running to the stage.

"Pst, Ally!" Kira whispers/shouts at me, blocking her mic. I turn to her. "You okay?" I nod. She nods back and I turn back to the crowd. I look back a Austin. He smiles at me and nod. I turn back once more.

"Okay, erm... That was great, guys! I love this song, and those guys are awesome, aren't they?" The crowd cheer once more. "Alright, well, now it's our turn. I think this song really describes how we feel about our boyfriends, right, girls?" I turn to them and they all nod. "If you didn't know, each of us is dating a M-Boy, and like Jimmy said, earlier, we had a rivalry going on, before. Hit it, girls!" I tell the girls and they start to play.

_Ally_ Trish **Cassidy** **Kira** _Brooke_ _**All**_

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face __(whoa oh oh)_

**There's no one quite like you**

**You push all my buttons down**

**I know life would suck without you **_(whoa oh oh)_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

**_True love, true love_**

It must be true love

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**_True love, true love,_**

**It must be true love**

_No one else can break my heart like you_

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean __(whoa oh oh)_

**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**

**Come on I'll say it slowly****(Romance)**

You can do it baby

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

**_True love, true love_**

_It must be true love_

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**_True love, true love,_**

**It must be true love**

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**

**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

**(I think it must be love,** I love you, **I think it must be love,** I love you)

**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**

**Why do you say the things that you say?**

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_

**_True love, true love_**

_It must be true love_

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**_True love, true love,_**

_It must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_ **(like you)**

_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

The crowd cheer and we all go backstage. That was our last song for the day.

When I get there, Austin is nowhere to be seen. But before I have the chance to go look for him, my parents and Alex arrive.

"That was great, honey! Your voice is amazing! I didn't know you were _that_ good!" Mom tells me.

I smile at her. "Thanks, mom." I hug her. We pull back a few seconds later.

"That was great, sis." Alex tells me and surprises me by hugging me. Making sure not to hurt his still sore shoulder, I gladly hug back. Then, there's my dad. Awkward silence. Mom nudges him.

He sighs. "You're talented. If this is what you want..." He sighs once more. "It's your life. You can do what you want to."

I smile at him. "Thank you so much, dad!" I hug him. He awkwardly pats my back.

"No problem."

Mom looks at something behind me. "Well, we have to go. You were great, honey! See you later!" Before I have a chance to reply, they're out of sight. I sigh and turn around, only to collide in Austin. He smiles down at me and hugs me. I gladly hug back. When we pull away, he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"It must be true love." He tells me and kisses me.

"Not must. It is." I correct him.

"Yeah. It's true love." He agrees.

Definitely true love.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It means so much! I know I say it, like, everytime, but it's true! I didn't get 10 reviews for this chapter, but we were close with eight. It's weird, since I usually get, like, 13 reviews at each chapter.**

**Anyways, here's what I wanted to tell you guys. I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue, or a sequel. What do you think? Let's do something. You guys have to vote in a review, saying if you want an epilogue or a sequel. I'll do the one with the most votes. Got it? Good.**

**So... Review! I can't do anything until I get reviews! I need at least seven people asking for a sequel to do one. If I don't get them, I'll do an epilogue. Well, depending how much you want the sequel. Tell me how you're feeling about it in a review! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	17. Author Note, Sequel & New Story

Hey! No, this isn't an epilogue, or a new chapter. Only in like five hours, I got about ten reviews asking for a sequel, and only two reviews asking for an epilogue. You know what that means, right? Yup, I will do a sequel. I really hope as much people will read the sequel as the amount of people who read this one. I won't be doing it anytime soon, because I want to start another story, and I also have school. But I think I'll post the first chapter in a month or so. Just to give you an idea of what it'll be about, the two bands are going to be around 25 years old. They all have a kid, Austin & Ally have triplets, and Trish and Dez have twins. What happens when the bands (who are now one band, you'll see who that'll work later) get a world tour? What about the kids?

Tell me what you think in a review!

By the way, I was really shocked about the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are awesome! :D

Oh! And check out my one-shot Before I Die! It should be on the site by tonight!

Until next time,

R5AAFan :)


	18. Sequel's up!

**Hey! If you didn't know, the sequel is up! I forgot to warn you guys about it. It's called family tour. I changed a few things from what I said it'd be about, but the plot's almost the same. I really hope you'll read it and enjoy it! :)**

**See you there (hopefully),**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
